What's happened to Us?
by luckyinugirl
Summary: Kagome sold her 2 girls to their worst enemies w/o anyone knowing. Why did she do it? Can she fix it? If not, who can? Will their enemies win? What will happen to Kagome if she can't fix it? (This is now What's Happened to Us? because I deleted the prequel so now there is no part 2. I'm thinking of another name for this story but I've got nothing so far)
1. Chapter 1

**This one will be so much than the last story! You have to read the first story, What's Happened to Us?, to know where I got the names Sora and Aki. The names Rei and Nakkeau I have no idea where I got those names. I sadly don't own Inuyasha : (**

* * *

><p>They walked until they reached where Kagome and Inuyasha lived with Aki. Nakkeau and Sora were grown up now. Nakkeau had found someone who could take care of her. His name was Ken who was a half vampire. He had saved Nakkeau from a flesh eating demon years ago when she hadn't been that strong. "Hey, everyone! We're here!" She shouted, waving her arms above her head. Kagome, Inuyasha, Aki, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and their son, Eijiiro, came out of the house, smiling. Aki was twelve now. She had her father's eyes and her mother's looks. Sora said he couldn't come because he needed to take care of some things.<p>

Nakkeau introduced Ken to everyone and they all went inside while Aki and Shippo and Miroku and Sango's son, Eijiiro played outside together. It seemed he had a crush on Aki even though there was a three years difference. Eijiiro was 15 and Aki was 12. Aki liked him too but she could never show it around her father because he didn't like Eijiiro around her. He didn't even like Ken. It was a big surprise considering he had just met him.

"How've you been?" Kagome asked her eldest daughter. "I've been... fine. How've you been doing?" Her daughter replied, smiling weakly. "Alright," Kagome looked away. The room was silent. Ever since it happened, it's been quiet and very, well... boring. Kagome missed Rei so much but Inuyasha was glad he was gone. They began to talk about him, something Inuyasha didn't particularly like doing but what usually happened when Nakkeau came to visit.

"Over here Shippo!" Eijiiro shouted. Shippo threw the ball to him and then he threw the ball to Aki. The cool fast air brought her back from her thoughts as the ball flew past her. "Pay attention Aki!" Eijiiro yelled. "Oh sorry." She shouted, scratching the back of her head and smiling embarrassingly before she headed to get the ball. The ball had landed near the house and as she bent down to pick it up, she kicked it closer to the door. She wanted to know what everyone was talking about but before she could hear a single word, her father came out glaring at her with his hands on his hips. "What do you think you're doing?" "I was just getting the ball." Aki told her father shyly. "Yeah, well don't come near here again. Ya got that?" he told her. "Yes father." Aki responded and picked up the ball and headed back to where Shippo and Eijiiro were. "You okay?" Eijiiro asked looking at Inuyasha with a small angry glare. "Yeah," She replied, looking over her shoulder at her father turning to go back into the house. "I'm fine."

"What was that all about?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Aki tried eavesdropping again." He told her. "I wonder why she does that." Sango wondered. Nakkeau sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" her husband asked her. "I'm just gonna talk to Aki for a bit. I want to see how she's been. That's all." She walked out the door before Ken was given the death stare by Inuyasha before he could say anything. "I want to see Aki too." He said nervously and he stood up and ran out the door as fast as he could. Inuyasha's eyes followed him until he was outside. Kagome sighed. "Now what?" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha," Kagome shouted. "SIT BOY!" he fell to the ground. "Why do you have to go and scare him?" "I hate him!" Inuyasha yelled. "You don't even know him yet!" "I agree." Miroku said. "So do I." Sango replied nodding her head. Then Inuyasha got in their faces "You two!" He said. They were puzzled. "I especially hate your son!" "He didn't do anything wrong, so why do you hate him?" Kagome shouted. "You people are stupid. He loves her!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Sango stared at him strangely with curious, but excited light brown eyes. "Who does Eijiiro love?" Inuyasha growled, unable to control his temper he shouted. "Your son loves my daughter!" "I'd say that's a good thing." Miroku said with a pointed finger in the air. "Not the part where you said he's in love with Aki but where he's in love. That's all I'm saying." But Sango felt indifferent. "I can't believe my baby has fallen in love." She wiped away a tear but then quickly added with happiness "Maybe we'll become in laws someday, Inuyasha! Won't that be great?!" But Inuyasha ignored her and continued. "He's going to be a pervert just like you Miroku." "Perhaps but I stopped be a pervertive monk a long time ago," he explained. "Isn't that right Sango?" he was stroking her butt. "I highly doubt it!" She slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. Miroku smiled. "See Inuyasha, what'd I tell-?" Before Miroku could finish, they heard a loud noise that had sounded exactly like a slap, come from outside. "Well doesn't that sound familiar?" Sango asked. Everyone went outside to see what had happened.

Aki had slapped Eijiiro and Shippo, Nakkeau, and Ken stared at her in amazement. 'I can't laugh. I can't laugh. I can't laugh.' Aki told herself but the quietness and the look on every one's faces were too funny, especially Eijiiro's face. She began to blush and couldn't believe he actually kissed her. ON THE LIPS TOO! Eijiiro rubbed his cheek and smiled at her. "Sorry about that." Aki whispered to him. "Our father doesn't seem to like it when I hang out with you because I think he'd find out that you like me and then he'd get really mad." "It's alright." Eijiiro whispered back to her, giving her his cute smile. Aki blushed even more until she saw her father standing there. They glared back and forth at each other. "Hi." He said. "Hey." Aki said back. Nothing really seemed to faze Aki. The only thing that did were the questions her father asked. If she didn't answer, he would ask Shippo or whoever else was there with her and had seen what had happened. "What happened?" Her father asked Aki. She was always asked first even though she wouldn't always answer. Aki turned her head. Inuyasha knew Eijiiro wouldn't answer so he didn't bother to ask him. "Ken." The hanyou turned towards the dhamphir (half vampire (I couldn't find it in Japanese)) with a harsh glare. "I only saw her slap him." Ken replied afraid. Nakkeau looked over at him. 'Father, why'd you scare him?' "Nakkeau." "Nothing happened father," she told him angrily. She was mad at him for giving Ken the death stare. It was finally Shippo's turn. He always told. It was hard for him to not say the stuff that Aki did. "Well Shippo?" Inuyasha asked him. Eijiiro looked frantically back and forth between Inuyasha and Shippo and Aki. 'What do I do?' Eijiiro repeated in his head. Before he could say it, Inuyasha said "Stop, Shippo." Shippo looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at his youngest daughter and Eijiiro. "Everyone go inside," he said. "I need to talk to these two." He stared at them as everyone ran inside the house. "You too Kagome." "But-""C'mon, it'll rain soon." Her oldest daughter pulled her in. Nakkeau was angry and sad for what her father had done. "I'll never forgive you."

Dark clouds started forming in the sky. It was silent except for a small warm breeze that blew on the left sides of their faces. The two kids stared at Inuyasha until they felt a hard rain pouring down on them.

Kagome stared out the door. She was worried. "I'm going to go get them." she told everyone. "Does anyone want to come and help?" "Maybe you should take Kirara with you." Miroku said. "Why?" "Inuyasha probably doesn't feel like seeing any of us right now." "Alright," Kagome sighed. "Let's go Kirara." Kagome put on a raincoat and headed outside. It had become really windy. Kagome could barely see Inuyasha and the two young ones. As she got closer, she could hear Inuyasha yelling and shouting and screaming the same question at them over and over "What did you two do?" Kagome saw a tear roll down Aki's and Eijiiro's faces but they didn't move or even cry. Aki's hair blew in her face but she didn't care. Her body was starting to ache from not moving and so was Eijiiro's. All three of them were hungry. Aki and Eijiiro saw Kagome in the corner of their eyes. More tears came to their eyes. They were glad that they were being rescued. Inuyasha glared at them. "Why are you guys so happy?" "Alright we'll tell you," Aki said, smiling. "But first, you have to turn around." Eijiiro told him. "Um, okay." Inuyasha looked at them as he turned around. He didn't know who was going to be in front of him when he turned all the way around. It was Kagome. "Hi Kagome!" he said, "No 'hi Kagome' me!" Kagome yelled at him. "Do you honestly think they're going to tell you what they did?" "Well, they said they would tell me if I turned around." Inuyasha told Kagome. "Really?" She said over the rain. "Well duh!" Inuyasha shouted. "Ask them!" "Aki! Eijiiro!" Kagome looked at them with her hands on her hips. They looked at her. "Did you say that you would tell him if he turned around?" they looked at each other and then at the muddy ground. Aki gulped. "Yes mother." "Then go ahead and tell him so you can come inside and get dried off and eat." "I'll tell him." Eijiiro answered her. It was hard for him to step forward because they had been standing for so long time. Eijiiro was in front of Inuyasha now. He was tense. Inuyasha's hands were clenched in fists. "Well," Inuyasha said, staring down at him. Eijiiro tensed up even more. "I-I-"he closed his eyes. "I kissed her and then she slapped me." He covered his head with his arms, eyes shut tight. Inuyasha raised a clenched fist and bent his head and clenched his teeth. "Inuyasha?" Eijiiro said, opening an eye. Inuyasha started to growl. "You're dead!" he said. Eijiiro tried getting away but his feet were trapped in the mud. Inuyasha swiped at him but Eijiiro ducked while he tried pulling his feet free. "Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled. "Eijiiro!" Aki screamed. Her feet were stuck in the mud as well. No matter how many times Kagome told Inuyasha to sit, he would just get back up again. "Kirara," she said. "Stay here." She ran back to the house. The wind had died down but the rain had grown stronger and hit harder. There was more and more mud. Aki and Eijiiro had begun to sink into the mud and so was Inuyasha. Aki was up to her waist in the mud and pretty soon she would be up to her neck. Eijiiro was almost up to his waist by the time he finally noticed her and tried to reach her. Inuyasha was up to his knees and he hadn't even noticed yet. He kept swinging at Eijiiro until Kirara bit his left arm. "Damn it!" He yelled. "What the hell was that for Kirara?" She growled and looked at Aki and Eijiiro who were still sinking deeper into the mud. He gasped. "Aki." The mud was past her chin and was going into her mouth. "Kirara you try to get Eijiiro out while I try to get Aki." But instead of trying to pull Eijiiro out of the mud, Kirara went to try and pull Aki out. 'Well looks like I have to pull Eijiiro out then.' Inuyasha thought. 'You better get her out of there.'

Kirara was digging the mud out from underneath Aki. It was helping a little but she needed more help. Aki kept sinking further and further into the mud. Kagome and the others had arrived. "What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. He pulled and pulled until Eijiiro shot out of the mud and landed on top of him while his legs were still in the mud. "Get off of me!" Inuyasha shouted. Eijiiro got up and ran towards Aki who was completely under the mud. "Aki!" he shouted. There were air bubbles. "This is your fault!" he screamed at Inuyasha, venom in his voice. He turned and ran at him. Right before Eijiiro reached Inuyasha, an arm stretched out at Eijiiro from the mud hole where Aki had disappeared, and wrapped itself around his leg and dragged him quickly across the ground to the mud hole. 'Maybe it'll take me to Aki. Maybe she's still alive.' Eijiiro thought. He was going to let the arm drag him under but the arm stopped. 'Does it know what I'm going to do?' the arm flipped him onto his back. Then another arm popped out of the mud with a small, short dagger. The arm brought it down towards Eijiiro. He tried to dodge it but it stabbed him in the arm. The other arm continued to drag him to the hole. Sango and Miroku jumped at their son but the arm pulled him even faster while the rest could only watch. Eijiiro closed his eyes tightly as he and the two arms finally disappeared down into the mud. 'I have to save Aki, no matter what.'

It poured day and night. Inuyasha was free from the mud. No one talked not even when Sora had arrived. When he asked how his favorite little sister was no one replied. They just turned away. "Okay, so uh, I bought some stuff along my way here and I think you guys would like-." "They're gone so. What's the point?" Inuyasha asked him facing the wall. "Wait, what? Who are you talking about?" Sora asked. "Look who's not here!" Inuyasha turned around with tears in his hazel eyes. Sora looked around the room. "Aki and Eijiiro." He said, "But I just saw Aki outside by one of the mud holes. I told her to come in but she said 'no'." He explained. "You're lying!" Kagome shouted. "But I'm not lying I swear!" he told her. Kagome got up to slap him when they heard someone humming. It was coming from outside.

They walked outside to see who was humming. It was Aki! She was standing by the mud hole she and Eijiiro had gone down and was rocking back and forth on her bare feet. She had tears running down her cheeks and was humming loudly as she always did. It was pouring and windy again but not as so much to cover Aki's humming. She was looking down into the hole. Aki stopped rocking and humming and said "I told him I'd wait for him. He'll come. I know he will. He promised me. He saved me. He said he loves me. Did you know that, father?" she asked. "Did you know Eijiiro loves me?" "Of course I do." Inuyasha replied. It was strange. Talking to someone, especially your own daughter, you haven't seen in days. "Then why do you hate him?" she asked, not looking up, letting the rain run down and off her black, muddy hair and dark blue and yellow kimono. Her father looked down. "I don't hate him. I just-I just don't really want you to leave." Aki tensed up. "So you tried to kill him because you didn't want me to leave? And while you were trying to kill him," She made a fist but did not move. "You let me die? Why would you let me die? I am still dead!" "What are you talking about Aki?" Kagome asked. She wanted to move closer but she couldn't. "Eijiiro went to get me! To get my body!" Aki's voice started to become loud but then she calmed down and said, "It's your fault I'm dead." She said to her father. "I liked it when he kissed me. I love him too. It's just like Nakkeau and Ken." She started to step into the mud. As soon as her foot touched it, she disappeared but the humming continued. Inuyasha stared at the spot his daughter had disappeared but would soon return. Inuyasha turned around to head back into the house when he noticed everyone was glaring at him. They were mad. "You're staying out here tonight, Inuyasha." Kagome said, starting to head in. He bent his head and stared at the ground while the others went in. "I hate you." It was Sango. She couldn't believe she had lost her only son and it was all because of Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't look at anyone. He let the rain pour down on him. He just stood there until it was dark again. The door had been shut on him as if he was only a dog. Not a big, strong half-demon but a small dog. He stayed in one spot until he couldn't take it any longer. He sat against the house and punched the ground with his fist until it bled. He started to cry. "Aki! I'm so sorry! Please come back!" he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally made a chapter longer! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Aki!" he shouted as air bubbles came from his mouth. "Where are you?" Eijiiro had freed himself from the arm that pulled him in. it was like water now. You could see everything clear. Eijiiro could even breathe under water as he could on land. He spotted something floating far away. He squinted his eyes to see what it was. Could it be? It was. Aki! She was just floating there like seaweed. He swam as fast as he could to her. When he reached her, Eijiiro noticed something in her mouth. 'Aki.' Eijiiro thought trying to hold back the tears. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He cried for a few minutes and then said, "This is the last kiss you'll get." He closed his eyes and kissed her. He held her for some time before he told Aki even though she couldn't hear him, "I love you." And he started to head back when something grabbed his arm. "I love you too." Aki was alive. Eijiiro spun around and took hold of Aki and kissed her. "Don't you ever leave me again!" Eijiiro said to her. "I won't." Aki said hugging him and burying her head in his chest. "I promise." "Let's head back." Eijiiro said letting go of her. Aki smiled. "Yeah."<p>

Inuyasha woke up to hear someone walking towards him. The sun was in his eyes. He had to squint. "What do you want Kagome?" He asked. "If you want me to come in, well I'm fine where I am." He heard someone giggle. It was a familiar giggle. "What do you mean father?" It was Aki. She was back. Tears formed in Aki's and Inuyasha's eyes. "Oh father! I missed you so much!" Aki cried squeezing him. Inuyasha cried silently with Aki. He hugged her and didn't let go. "I'm so sorry!" Aki didn't say anything. She kept squeezing him. "I told you Eijiiro would bring me back." Aki said. "Do you know where Eijiiro went?" her father asked. He had still been asleep when Eijiiro and Aki had finally come home. "He went inside." She told Inuyasha. "Oh, I see." He replied. Aki nodded. "Hey I have an idea." She said.

He looked at them. 'They're usually getting up now.' Eijiiro thought sadly. He was upset. His parents looked so sad when they were asleep now. He looked at the others. Shippo, Nakkeau, Ken, Kagome, and even Kirara looked sad. He started to head back outside when something woke Kirara up. Eijiiro smiled at her as she walked to him. She licked his hand and purred and meowed. He pet her. "I missed you." Eijiiro told Kirara. "I missed all of you." Kirara walked over to Sango and Miroku. She urged Eijiiro over. He walked over silently. He smiled then stroked his mother's hair. It was soft. He looked over at his father. Kirara began to try to wake Sango up without Eijiiro noticing. It worked. Sango gasped and started to cry as she grabbed her son in both arms and holding him tightly, waking up Miroku and the others. "Oh Eijiiro!" Sango cried. "We missed you so much!" Kagome laughed a little. "I'm happy for you three." Everyone could tell she was still upset. Eijiiro walked over to her and took her hand, urging her to follow.

"Hey," Inuyasha asked. "Are you sure this is going to work?" "Positive." Aki said with confidence. "I hear them coming." Aki whispered. They were going to surprise Kagome. Or that's what Aki was thinking. But her father was thinking differently. 'She might scare Kagome so why I am helping her?'

Eijiiro and Kagome stepped outside and as soon as they did, Inuyasha and Aki swung themselves upside down to make sure that they were facing Kagome and Eijiiro. But they swung themselves too hard and Inuyasha and Kagome ended up colliding foreheads with each other and so did Aki and Eijiiro. Inuyasha and Aki fell to the ground, rubbing their foreheads. Kagome and Eijiiro stood rubbing theirs. "Why'd you do that Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted. "It wasn't my idea." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away. Kagome didn't speak but stare at the two. "Aki I missed you so much!" Kagome threw her arms around her daughter squeezing her to hard. But Aki didn't mind. "I missed you too, mother." She hugged her mother back. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Then he looked at Eijiiro. "Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?"

They walked away from the house so no one would hear them. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?" Eijiiro asked Inuyasha looking down.

"Hey, what do you think they're talking about mother?" Aki asked in her mother's arms. "Hopefully it's something good." Kagome kissed the top of Aki's head. They could only see Inuyasha's and Eijiiro's mouth moving, but they heard nothing. They watched the two talk privately. Inuyasha put a hand on Eijiiro's shoulder. Aki thought he was going to smile, but he didn't. He only looked at Eijiiro and said something to him. Eijiiro looked down but when Inuyasha said something to him, he picked his head up quickly and smiled but only to look down again. That was it. They started to head to the house.

"Look I'm sorry I tried to kill you but Aki's the last one to leave soon and I'm not ready for her leave yet." "I understand." Eijiiro replied as Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder. "Good because I'm not letting her leave." Inuyasha said harshly. Eijiiro looked down. "I can see how much you love her," the half-demon told Eijiiro. "And I guess I could let you two see each other." Eijiiro looked at him with happiness. "But…" Inuyasha said. "No touching or kissing her." The young monk looked down again. "Got it?" "Yes sir, I got it." Then they headed back to the house. 'Well at least I can see Aki.' Eijiiro thought as they approached the house. 'But what's the point of even loving someone when their father won't let him kiss his daughter?' they finally reached the house. 'I don't really care what Aki's father says, I'm gonna kiss her. I don't really care if he hates me.' Eijiiro thought angrily, turning away from Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango came out to notice Aki was back. "Aki!" They both hugged and squeezed her. "Miroku, Sango." Aki said with some sarcasm. Eijiiro and Inuyasha stared at Miroku, Sango and Aki until they heard a grumbling sound. It was coming from Aki. "Sorry. I'm hungry."

Kagome and Sango helped make dinner while Shippo and the others helped Eijiiro get firewood. 'What'd he tell you, Eijiiro?' Aki thought, looking at Eijiiro and Inuyasha. "What?" asked Inuyasha when he noticed Eijiiro was looking glumly at him. "Nothing." Replied Eijiiro, looking away. "C'mon tell me!" Inuyasha demanded him. "No." Inuyasha was getting frustrated. "Fine," said Inuyasha. "Don't tell me. It's probably not important anyway."

Aki and Eijiiro grabbed what they could and returned to the house as fast they could. "Hey Aki," Eijiiro whispered. Aki looked at him. "Yeah what?" "C'mon, I wanna talk to you about something." Aki smiled at him. She knew what he was thinking. She nodded her head and Eijiiro took Aki by the hand and led her away from the house. They walked quickly and quietly. They looked back to see if anyone was following and walked again. Aki and Eijiiro stopped at the edge of the woods.

Inuyasha watched them head towards the woods. "I thought I told him not touch her." Kagome sighed. "Relax, Inuyasha. Nothing'll happen." She began to choose what should be for dinner when Inuyasha said "I doubt that." "I thought you put the whole thing behind you to make Aki happy." Kagome replied, her hands on her hips. "I know," Inuyasha told her turning around. "But that doesn't mean he can't listen to me." "You still don't get it. Do you?" Kagome looked at him. "They love each other and you can't keep them apart no matter how hard you try." Inuyasha could only look at her. After a few moments, he finally said, with no emotion "She's just a kid." Kagome stopped what she was doing and thought, 'Inuyasha's right, but I don't think it's right to keep them apart' "You don't know what'll happen if you keep them apart. It's best to let them be together." She looked at Inuyasha solemnly. Inuyasha turned around again to watch Aki and Eijiiro and began muttering to himself.

She leaned on him as he held her in his arms. They closed their eyes. Eijiiro was glad that he could hold Aki and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you." Aki said snuggling closer to him. "I love you too, Aki." They didn't want to move from that spot even when they became hungry.

"All right, that's it." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha," "I'm starting to hate that kid even more." Kagome sighed and said, "Just go get them." she moved a piece of hair out of her face. Inuyasha growled. "Fine." 'At least I can interrupt them.' he headed out the door.

Aki and Eijiiro almost fell asleep when they heard Inuyasha's voice. "Hey," "Huh?" Aki said. "Time for dinner." "Alright, hold on." Eijiiro smirked at him. Inuyasha began to get mad. "You little-!" but calmed down quickly. He sighed. "Just c'mon." and headed back to the house. Aki looked at Eijiiro and said, "Let's head back to the house." She got up and followed her father. Eijiiro sat there for awhile, just staring at Aki in amazement. 'I wonder if she ever gets tired of him.' Then Aki stopped and turned, "Hey, you comin'?" "Uh, yeah." Eijiiro got up and ran to catch up with her and Inuyasha.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara stared at Aki and Eijiiro. They were shoving food in their mouths. Nakkeau and Ken couldn't stay because they had been away far too long from their daughter, Haru. Inuyasha decided he had to get used to Ken. But he couldn't get used to Eijiiro and his daughter together.

"Bye big sister!" Aki yelled. "See you later!" "Bye Nakkeau! Bye Ken!" Eijiiro shouted. "Hey wait a minute!" Kagome yelled after them. "What is it?" "Didn't you want to tell Aki something before you left?" "Yeah that's right." Then Nakkeau motioned Aki AND Eijiiro over with her hand. "Why Eijiiro too?" Kagome asked. "It involves both of them."

"What's up Nakkeau?" Aki asked looking up as her sister. "Mother, Ken can you two go back to the house please while I talk to them?" they nodded and went. "Be careful." Nakkeau said to Aki and Eijiiro after the two were gone. "Huh? Why?" Aki asked. "Father still hates you, Eijiiro. He might try to find a way to keep you two separated. Watch him carefully." "Right." Said Eijiiro as Aki took hold of his hand.

'What are they talking about?' Inuyasha asked himself curiously. He glared at the three talking, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Aki," Nakkeau said. "Remember when you were five?" "Yeah. Why?" "And remember Keiichi?" 'Keiichi.' Aki's hand slipped out of Eijiiro's. "Yes. He was a year older than me when I met him. I hate his sister too." Keiichi was a spoiled brat and whenever he saw a pretty girl, he would ask them to marry him, but Aki always thought he was just playing a game and said 'yes.' His sister was two years older than him when she had met Eijiiro. She clung to him like a monkey and wouldn't let go until someone pried her off. She was one of the most hated people Aki could ever hate. No one knew her name of course. It was like she didn't have one. "Well when he asked you to marry him, he wasn't joking." Nakkeau said with a straight face. Aki wanted to puke. She didn't want to marry that spoiled brat. "Ewww. Gross. I'm not marrying him!" "Then why'd you say yes?" Eijiiro asked looking at her. "I thought he was playing a game and I was supposed to follow along!" "You don't always have to say yes to everything!" Eijiiro yelled. "You don't have to listen to everyone you know!" Aki had tears in her eyes. Eijiiro was right. She did listen to everyone and said yes to everything. She'd never dared to disobey her parents or even say no. She didn't know why. Maybe it's because she was afraid to say no or disobey. "Aki," Eijiiro looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mea-." "Eijiiro!" Aki cried into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." It came out like a whisper. Eijiiro brushed her hair with his hand, holding her tightly. He looked at Nakkeau, who was sad and asked, "How can we fix this?" "We can't." Nakkeau said. "When she turns fourteen, she is to marry him." Aki didn't hear what Nakkeau said over her crying. "Well we have to do something." Aki couldn't stop crying. Nakkeau sighed and said, "I'll send Ken to bring Haru here and I'll stay here with you guys until we can figure something out." Then Eijiiro picked Aki up and started to head towards the house. "I'll take her inside."

Aki kept crying and crying until she cried herself to sleep. Ken went to grab Haru while Nakkeau stayed with her parents and the others. Inuyasha kept asking Eijiiro why Aki came back crying, but Eijiiro wouldn't reply. Inuyasha was getting agitated when he wouldn't answer. Finally Inuyasha lost it. Eijiiro was talking quietly to Nakkeau when suddenly Inuyasha grabbed him by the back of his kimono and slammed him against the wall. "Tell me why she came back crying!" "That's none of your business!" Eijiiro said trying to catch his breath. "What the heck are you talking about? Of course it's my business."Inuyasha shouted. Nakkeau looked down and said. "Tell him." "Do you remember the day when we first met Keiichi and his sister?" "Yeah, so what?" "Didn't you watch him ask Aki to marry him?" "Yeah." "You didn't mind when she said yes?" Eijiiro said getting up. "She was five and he was six. Why did I have to worry? They were just playing around." "You're wrong. Aki thought it was just a game but Keiichi wasn't kidding." Eijiiro stared at Inuyasha. "What?" Kagome exclaimed, staring at him. 'Damn it!' Inuyasha thought making a fist. "You told him?" Aki asked. She was awake. "Aki?" Eijiiro asked looking at her. "Why'd you tell him?" She asked staring at him. "I-I don't know." Eijiiro answered looking down. Aki wanted to cry but she couldn't. She had used up all of her tears. Aki made a fist and ran out the door before Ken, with Haru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Sora had touched it. "Aki?" He said watching her run. Then he sighed and walked into the house.

"What's with her?" Sora asked. "Nothing." Nakkeau said to her young brother. "She just doesn't feel good." "When are you going to tell her?" he asked Inuyasha and Kagome. "About what?" his mother asked. "You know. Him?" Sora said. His mother was about to say something when his father interrupted. "Never." "Who's this Him guy?" Eijiiro asked. "None of your business." Inuyasha interrupted Kagome again. "Why not?" "Cause I sai-." "SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell to the floor. "Him is Rei which is Nakkeau's twin and Sora's older brother and Aki's oldest brother." Kagome explained. "Why isn't he around?" "Well he left because somebody thought he was trying to kill me." She crossed her arms and stared at Inuyasha who was getting up. "He was!" Inuyasha said. "But he wasn't, right?" Eijiiro asked. "Right." Kagome said and continued. "He was protecting me." "Protecting you from what?" Inuyasha interrupted her. "Inuyasha SIT!" He fell to the ground again. "Well I was making dinner while Inuyasha was visiting Sango and Miroku and was probably heading back and Rei was helping me. Then a group of these weird looking guys dressed up in black came storming in and tried to kidnap me but it's a good thing Rei was there or I'd be gone." "But…why'd they try to capture you and why'd Inuyasha think he tried to kill you when their scent was all over?" Eijiiro looked at her and Inuyasha questionably. "Hmm let's see." She said. "You were three and I was still pregnant with Aki at that time. Maybe they hid their scent and Rei accidently hurt me with his sword when he was fighting them off." "I'm sorry." Eijiiro said. "I kept trying to tell Inuyasha what happened but he wouldn't believe me." "I still don't believe you." Inuyasha told her facing the other way.

"Why?" came a tiny voice. It was Haru. She was hiding behind her father. She looked like her father with those big blue eyes and that brown shiny hair. She had his teeth and reflection. She was a cute little girl. She could eat human food but when she couldn't stand the taste of it, she was given blood instead. No one but her and her parents knew where she got blood. She bit her thumb and it began to bleed. She didn't notice until her mother pulled it away from her. "Hey," she said kneeling down in front of her. "What did I say about that?" Haru looked at Nakkeau who was holding her thumb. "Sorry, I get nervous when I meet new people." She lied. "Come here." Nakkeau said still holding her daughter's thumb. Then slowly, she put her daughter's thumb in her mouth and sucked up the blood. Then she took it took out and pulled out a napkin and ripped a small strip and then tied it around Haru's thumb. "There," Nakkeau said smiling at her daughter. "That better?" Haru nodded. But she wanted to suck on her thumb. Nakkeau looked at the others. She smiled, "Sorry." "It's alright." Kagome told her. "'Cause he was standing there and Kagome was hurt. No one was there." Inuyasha said, looking at Haru. He was answering Haru's question. It became silent until the smell of food filled everyone's nose. "Someone go get Aki please." Kagome said. "I will." Eijiiro volunteered. Inuyasha didn't say a word. Eijiiro headed out the door. 'You better bring her back without doing anything…or else.' Inuyasha glared at Eijiiro.

Aki ran as far as she could away from the house. She kept looking back often to see if anyone was looking was following. When she looked back again she didn't hear anything stop in front of her. She kept running until she bumped into it. She fell onto her butt. She looked up and her eyes widened. It was a soldier on a white horse. He wore red armor. Aki could see only see a bit of his black hair sticking out of his helmet. His eyes were brown. Then she stopped focusing on him. She looked around. There more soldiers. They were surrounding her. The one in front of her was the general. General something. Aki didn't remember his name but she did know who he was. He was with Keiichi all the time. He scared her. The way he looked at her. "Why are you here?" Aki asked glaring at him. "Keiichi wishes to see you." The general told her getting off of his horse. "Why?" Aki began backing up. "Isn't he here?" she looked around. Then she spotted him. The soldier on the right of the general's horse was Keiichi. He didn't look different. His horse was the only different one. It was decorated better and was brown with a light brown mane. All the other soldiers had white horses with white manes. Keiichi got off of his horse and took his helmet off. His hair was brown, blue eyes, and looked tan. "So you do remember me?" "How could I forget?" She was angry. "I need to talk to you about something." He told her looking at her while also walking in circle around her. "I already know." She said. "So your sister told you?" "And Eijiiro." She replied her voice rising. "Eijiiro?" he was surprised. "I thought you were just playing around, so I went along. I was so used to saying yes all the time. But…when he yelled at me, I finally realized that I could have said no." it looked like Aki blushed as she looked down. Keiichi glared at her. "Humph. I don't care what he did or what he said." He told her. "I came to tell you that I've changed my mind." "You mean you're not going to marry me?" Aki asked happily. "No I still am." He answered. Aki wanted to cry again but she still didn't have any tears. She would have to wait for them. "I'm going to marry you when you turn thirteen." He stopped next to her. "What?" Aki couldn't believe it. She was turning thirteen in a few months. Keiichi started saying something, but she wasn't listening. "No." she said. Keiichi stopped. "I'm not going to marry someone like you." Without a warning, she was slapped across the face and fell to the ground. "Don't ever say that again!" Keiichi yelled. Aki was too scared to notice that one of the soldiers was shocked to see the young lord hit her. 'How could he ever hit a woman. If she doesn't want to marry him, he shouldn't hit her.' "I'm not going to marry you." Aki said holding her cheek. "You're spoiled and I've never liked you." She was slapped continuously. Keiichi wasn't even upset while hitting her. He was angry. Really angry.

Then Eijiiro ran out of the bushes and knocked one of the guards off of his horse. He picked up the guard's sword and charged at Keiichi who was still slapping Aki. "AKI!" Keiichi stopped and looked quickly at him. "Eijiiro?" Aki who was still on the ground smiled. "Eijiiro!" Then Keiichi grabbed Aki by the front of her kimono and threw her to two of the guards and unsheathed his sword and ran at Eijiiro. Aki closed her eyes. She couldn't watch the fight.

Keiichi was the first to get hurt. Aki heard him gasp for breath. She opened her eyes. Eijiiro had cut off Keiichi's left arm. "Eijiiro." A tear rolled down Aki's cheek as she smiled. Keiichi looked at her. "Men," he said. "Take care of Eijiiro while I "talk" to Aki." Aki gasped as all of the men got off of their horses but one and walked slowly towards Eijiiro. "Eijiiro! No!" Aki cried with more tears in her eyes. Keiichi walked to Aki until he was in front of her. Aki stared into his spoiled eyes as she tried to pull her head away. "Are you in love with him?" Aki didn't answer. The guards that were holding her tightened their grip on her. "Are you in love with Eijiiro?" His voice hardened as he tightened his grip on her throat. "As a matter of fact," Aki replied, smiling. "I am!" she kneed the guard on her left and kicked the one her right but then Keiichi, still holding her by the throat, punched her in the stomach hard. He sighed. "Women. How weak." Aki gasped for air while glaring into Keiichi's eyes. 'Damn you.'

There were too many of them. Every which way he turned; there was another scratch or stab wound. He had to get to Aki. Eijiiro saw an opening and ran to it but was blocked by men. He skidded to a halt only to get more injuries.

She was thrown to the ground as Keiichi's blood hit her face. Keiichi stepped on her arms, not allowing Aki to move them. Then, drawing his sword, he smiled evilly and slowly let the sword find its way toward Aki's left arm. Aki grit her teeth. She tried to act brave but on the inside she was afraid.

They covered their mouths and noses with their hands. "Damn," Ken cursed under his breath. He and Haru smelled blood. They couldn't stand it. "Father," Haru sounded like she wanted to cry. She had tears in her eyes. "There's too much." Inuyasha smelled it too but it didn't affect him as much as it did Ken and Haru. Their noses were more sensitive than his. There was a deep growl in the back of Kirara's throat as everyone looked in the direction of the scent. "Forgive me mother!" Haru cried. "Huh?" Nakkeau looked at her. "NO Haru! Stop! Don't do it!" her father yelled still covering his nose and mouth but it was too late. Haru had sunk her teeth into her mother's right arm. Nakkeau didn't move. She only winced when her daughter sunk her teeth into her arm. Nakkeau had tears but didn't cry. She was getting used to it. Everyone stared at them. At Nakkeau and Haru. "It's alright, Haru." Nakkeau managed to say to her daughter looking down at her and smiling. "I forgive you." Her daughter didn't say anything but suck her mother's blood. 'I know you couldn't help it.' "Hey," Inuyasha said, ruining the moment. "We should go check it out." "Right." Ken looked at him. Ken began to feel his nose bleed. He licked it as it reached his mouth. It was good. He wanted more but he would have to wait. "Miroku," Inuyasha said. "You stay here. Ken, you come with me." Haru released her teeth from Nakkeau. She felt somewhat better while Nakkeau needed to sit down because of how much blood she lost. "Haru's going too." Nakkeau told her father and Ken. "What?" Haru wondered. "You can go. I'm allowing you to go this time." Haru's face lit up as she ran into her mother's arms. 'Thank you.' She thought happily. "Alright." Inuyasha told Ken, Kirara and Haru. "Let's go." 'Please be alright Aki.' Kagome thought as she watched the others leave.

He was sitting on her, making sure she wouldn't kick him. Then a guard grabbed one of Aki's arms and held it straight when Keiichi removed his foot. "Wha- what are you going to do?" Aki asked Keiichi scared who was smiling. He seemed to be having a good time torturing her. "What your "friend" did to me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Eijiiro heard Keiichi. "Aki!" he ran through the crowd, not caring about getting stabbed or scratched. He had lost the sword he had taken. His mother had told him once that if he lost his weapon, find another one. But there were none. They were taken by the soldiers. The first and only thing he had to do was get to Aki. She was the only one he ever cared for and would always be.

Haru was on her father's back. She couldn't run as fast as the others. Inuyasha was ahead when he stopped. 'The scent is getting stronger. I smell Eijiiro's blood mixed in but not Aki's.' he continued when Haru and Ken caught up. 'Hold on a bit longer you two. We're almost there.'

"Finish him!" Keiichi yelled at his men. Aki heard but couldn't speak. She was even more afraid than she was before. Before Keiichi even touched Aki's arm, a shadow came by so fast she barely had time to notice it. The shadow had struck Keiichi in the back. The wound so deep that blood came spurting out. The shadow attacked the two guards. It cut off their heads but Aki didn't pay attention to it. She grabbed Keiichi's sword and ran toward the group of soldiers. The tears blurred her vision, making it hard for her to see the men. Aki ran into the men slashing at them with all her might. She got cuts and a few bruises but she didn't feel them. She cried as she tried to get to Eijiiro.

Inuyasha suddenly smelt Aki's blood. 'No.' he thought as he quickened his pace. Kirara growled as Haru clung to her soft fur. Haru had jumped onto Kirara as they were moving. Her father was having a problem with carrying her and trying to keep the smell away. Ken became hungry for blood and Haru wanted more.

The men stopped attacking and fell to the ground instantly. The shadow had stopped moving. It was a man in black. He had looked exactly like Aki's father. Aki ran to Eijiiro's side. "Eijiiro?" She asked. Aki wanted to make sure he was alive. He wasn't moving. "Eijiiro?" Aki asked but it sounded more of a demand than a question. "Eijiiro!" she repeated loudly. She began to cry and grabbed Eijiiro's head and gently rocked back and forth with his head near her chest. The man looked at her questionably as he put his sword away. "Hey," Eijiiro opened his eyes weakly. "You shouldn't be crying." Aki sniffed and wiped the tears away. SMACK! Aki slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She kissed him. She had kissed him just in time for her father to see it.

"Father?" Aki smiled happily at him. She was glad he was here. There was Ken, Haru, and Kirara. They had all come to save her and Eijiiro. The man was gone but Aki didn't notice. "Father I'm sorry." Aki said. "I shouldn't have run off." She thought her father would be mad but he only walked up to her and said, "Are you okay?" Aki was surprised that she couldn't say a word. She only nodded.

"Father?" Haru said looking up at Ken, who was still covering his nose. He looked down at his daughter and his eyes widened. Her eyes were red from the scent of the blood. He nodded his head 'yes' and they walked past Inuyasha and the two children who didn't look up at them. Then they ran to the nearest dead body and sunk their teeth into it, letting some of the blood run down the body's neck. Haru's eyes began to return to normal the more she drank. They went to every dead body.

Keiichi began to move towards Aki and Eijiiro with his sword still in his hand. He was almost there when the Shadow returned. It stood in front of him. "I can't die." Keiichi told the Shadow. "No matter how many times you strike me, I won't die."

Aki heard his voice and turned around, pulling Eijiiro even closer to her chest, who was sleeping now. Inuyasha saw Keiichi and the Shadow. "You!" He said angrily. "Why are you here?" Keiichi looked at him. "Why do you think?" the Shadow answered as he turned around to face Inuyasha. They definitely looked alike. They had the same eye color, they both had dog ears, fangs, the same color hair and length and even the same skin tone. It even looked like they were the same height. The Shadow could pass as Aki's father. "Did you do this?" Inuyasha demanded. "What if I did? Would you kill me?" Shadow asked Inuyasha.

Nobody paid any attention to Keiichi moving towards his severed arm. Haru and Ken had finally finished drinking the blood of one the dead men, until Haru noticed Keiichi moving towards his arm. She was getting full so she began to silently watch him. When he reached his arm, he grabbed it and placed it where his arm used to be. It began to connect itself back with his body. It was amazing how he didn't feel any pain. He smiled and picked up his sword. Haru ran over to Aki and Eijiiro as Keiichi was walking as slowly as he could without being noticed. She tried to tell Aki but nothing could come out. She was shocked. She looked around but didn't see him. Aki tried to calm herself down, thinking that Haru was just playing a trick on her, but after what had happened to her. She pulled Eijiiro even closer into her chest until he woke up. "Do you mind, Aki?" He asked painfully. "Oh, sorry." She said smiling down at him as he took one of her hands in one of his. They were soft even though they had scratches on them. He smiled back at her.

Inuyasha didn't pay attention to what was going on between those two as he attacked the Shadow. "Why did you kill all of these men?" He yelled. "You weren't here, so I did it myself. I saved them." "Liar!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "You're the one that tried to kill your own mother!" "She tried to tell you, but you didn't listen to her." the Shadow explained. "Does she know?" he asked his father as their blades clashed together. "Why would why I tell her about someone li-?" He was cut off as his son ran past him. "Hey," Inuyasha shouted. "Get back here right now!" He turned and noticed Shadow running at Keiichi. Keiichi was going for Aki and Eijiiro! 'No!'

Keiichi was standing above the two kids, with his sword high in the air. Aki saw his shadow and turned around to see him bring his sword down. Keiichi smiled but it soon faded. The sword almost hit Aki in the face when he was cut in half horizontally. Shadow had killed him. But what was strange was that how did Keiichi get his arm back? Blood once again fell onto her face and even got in her hair and maybe a little in her mouth because her mouth was open a little. She was too afraid to say 'thank you' but the next thing she did was cry. She ran into the Shadow's arms leaving Eijiiro on the ground, but he didn't mind as long as Aki was safe. The Shadow was surprised. No one that he had ever saved, had done that. 'Why's she doing this?' he thought. He held her close to him. 'You remind me of mother.' He thought happily. "Get away from him Aki." Inuyasha said with an angry look on his face. "No." She said still crying. "He saved us father." "He's making you say that." "Shut up!" Aki yelled at him pulling away from Shadow. "I wouldn't lie to you." "Yes you would." Her father shouted. "You don't know anything about me." Aki yelled at Inuyasha making a fist. "Tell her!" Shadow said. "No." His father replied. "Tell her or I will." "Tell her and I swear I'll kill you." Inuyasha threatened. Aki looked back and forth between them. "Tell me what?" "Nothing." Inuyasha told her, still staring at his son. "Tell me!" She yelled at them. "I want to know." Inuyasha grit his teeth as Aki made the same adorable face Kagome made when she wanted to know something. "You…have two brothers." He said, turning away. 'She'll hate me even more now.'

"I what?" Aki couldn't believe what she had heard. "You have two brothers." Shadow said seeming unfazed. "I thought Sora was my only brother." She left like she wanted to faint. "Who's my other brother?" Aki looked at Shadow again and her eyes grew wide. "He's my other brother?" "Yeah, what of it?" Her father said still having his back to her. "Why didn't you tell me when I was younger?" Inuyasha spun around and yelled, "He tried to kill your mother!" he clenched his teeth and made a fist. "That's why we didn't tell you! Your mother kept trying to tell you, but I stopped her. I didn't want you to know anything about him." He looked at Shadow and then Aki then at the ground. "Why didn't you believe mother?" Shadow asked his father turning to leave. "Because you made her say that stuff." Inuyasha's voice started rising again. "No." he said. "You believe what you see, not what you hear. You're just too stupid to realize it." Inuyasha couldn't believe what his son had just said. He was right though. Inuyasha never thought about what he heard. He only thought about what he saw. He always jumped to conclusions. Aki was about to cry when Kirara came walking up to her with Eijiiro on her back. He was asleep again. She smiled. He looked so calm and peaceful when he was asleep.

Inuyasha noticed and began to get angry but held his anger in and just watched. Aki looked at him then turned away. She climbed onto Kirara's back, having to turn and sit Eijiiro up so he was leaning against her. He didn't wake up. He was probably too tired to, so Aki didn't bother him. She just wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him close to her, and rested her cheek on his head. She could feel her father's eyes burning a hole into her back. He always did that when she was with Eijiiro but she never really cared. She was somewhat afraid though.

She thought of what she had to do to stop her father from trying to keep them apart. Then Aki finally decided what it was. A tear fell off her cheek and landed on Eijiiro's. She grit her teeth. It was going to be tough for her to do it.

Her father stared at her. "Aki?" Haru asked, walking up to her. "Are you alright?" Aki paid no attention to her. "Let's go," Aki said, not making eye contact with anyone. "Kirara." Kirara hesitated a moment, but then soon realized what was wrong. She headed off into the distance, heading back to the house.

They all watched them leave. No one said a word until Ken came back. Nobody even noticed he had been gone. "Hey," a man shouted. "Let me go! I didn't do anything. I swear. I never hurt her or that young man!" everyone jumped and looked in the direction of the voice had come from. "Shut up!" Ken yelled. "Ken," Inuyasha asked him. "Who is this?" he looked sad and tried to hide it. "I don't know but he's saying he didn't do anything wrong." Ken replied only looking down at the scared young man. "What's your name?" Haru asked politely. The man calmed down now that he saw a little girl. "My name is Michiru." He calmly replied. "Hi," Haru said. "My name is Haru. This is my father, Ken, and this is my grandfather, Inuyasha." She had a great big smile on her face. "So," Inuyasha glared at Michiru. "You're one of the soldiers." The man nodded with no expression. "But I can tell you now," Michiru began to get afraid again. "I didn't hurt either one of them. I swear it." "I can tell." Inuyasha said, his face softened. "You don't have the scent of their blood on you." But the man was covered in blood for some strange reason and Inuyasha was about to ask why when the man asked, "Where'd they go?" "They went home." "All three of them?" "Three?" Inuyasha glared at Michiru. "What the hell do you mean three?" "Well that other man disappeared before they left and you said that they went-." Michiru was cut off by Inuyasha's growling. Inuyasha was ticked and scared at the same time. 'When I get a hold of Rei, he's gonna wish he was never born.' But then he stopped growling. 'What am I thinking? I can't go around thinking that about my own son.' "Inuyasha?" Ken interrupted his thoughts. Inuyasha looked up. "Let's go!" he ran off towards home. "Hey wait up!" Haru shouted after her grandfather. Inuyasha picked her up and put her on his back. 'Rei's bound to show up back at the house. And if he's there before we are, who knows what'll happen?'


	3. Chapter 3

Eijiiro woke up. He tried to move but someone pulled him even closer to them. It was Aki. She was sleeping so he didn't move. His wounds didn't hurt a lot as he had expected. Eijiiro felt comfortable in Aki's arms. He didn't notice they were nearing the house so he dozed off again in her arms.

He heard his and Aki's mothers start to cry but that was it. He felt someone pull him away from Aki's grasp who didn't want to let go, so they were both carried in by the same person. Eijiiro being half asleep and squeezed began to hear Aki's soft breathing against his neck and voices. It was their parents but also another joined in. He opened his eyes and gasped. It was the same man that had saved him and Aki! It was her older brother and Kagome was crying and hugging him! He knew Inuyasha wasn't going to like this one bit. He looked over at Aki. She was looking at him, crying where no one could hear her. "Aki?" Eijiiro whispered questionably. "I'm sorry." Aki began to say turning away holding back the rest of her tears. "For what?" he took her hand but she didn't smile like she usually would. Her hands didn't seem soft or warm anymore. "For what happened to you." She replied not looking at him. "It's not your fault." "Yes it is." She had a lump in her throat she couldn't get rid of. 'How will I tell him?' "No it's not." "Yes it is." "Is not." "Is too." "Is not." That's when Aki finally lost it. She had to tell him. She quickly sat up turning towards him. "YES IT IS!" She yelled making everyone stare at them. She didn't care though. Her tears stung her cheeks as they fell to the floor. "I CAN'T BE WITH YOU EIJIIRO!" She cried. He could feel his heart break in half. Hers did the same. Eijiiro sat up and stared at her wide eyed. "WE CAN'T BE ALONE NOT EVEN FOR A MINUTE WITHOUT HIM INTERRUPTING! HECK! IT'S LIKE I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO YOU WITHOUT HIM BORING HOLES INTO MY BACK!" Aki kept going on and on about 'HIM'. She was referring to her father of course. She knew Eijiiro was upset and angry because he had tears rolling down his face and he was trying to hold back his anger. "But at first," She said, her voice way much calmer and lower, "I didn't really care." Eijiiro didn't look angry but was confused and still upset. He was about to ask her why she cared now but was interrupted. "Your point being is…" Everyone turned to the doorway. There stood Inuyasha leaning against the door. Haru, Ken, and Michiru were all there. They had heard it all. Aki made a fist and gritted her teeth. "I hate you father." Tears were streaming down Aki's face when she had said that. Everyone turned towards Inuyasha who was too shocked to say anything. Aki pushed past everybody, crying into her arm out the door. Everyone glared at Inuyasha who just stood there, can't believing what had just happened. Even Michiru, who didn't know anyone, glared at him. "I'll go talk to her." Sango said plainly glaring at Inuyasha who moved so she could get through.

Sango found her not that far from the house. Sango looked at Aki sadly as her own eyes began to fill with tears... Aki was torn in pieces and no one could help her get back together except for one person. Aki just sat there, crying her heart out. She was hugging her knees and her forehead was placed upon them. Sango knew she wouldn't be able to talk to her so she headed back.

No one spoke. Not until Sango came back. "Well," Kagome asked worriedly. "How is she?" Sango looked away. "I can't talk to her. Even if I wanted to. She's so torn up, she'll probably only talk to the one person she misses." She turned to look at her only son who had tears falling down his face. "She needs you Eijiiro." Eijiiro snapped his head up and without meaning to, he shouted at his mother, "You heard what she said to me. She can't be with me because of HIM." Sango sighed and walked over to her son then kneeling down. "She didn't mean it, you know? She'd never want to hurt you in any way." She touched his shoulder. Eijiiro couldn't feel any pain besides the pain of losing Aki. "But she did mother." He turned his head. Sango just tried to ignore it by pulling her son up to his feet and dragging him by his hand towards the door. Inuyasha had moved into a corner to get away from the glares and dirty looks that everyone had been giving him but it didn't seem to work.

Eijiiro only thought of Aki the whole time he was being dragged outside to her. In fact, he hadn't even noticed he had been dragged out. Aki picked her head up to tell whoever it was to go away until she saw that it was Eijiiro. She stared at him. Her eyes were sparkling now at the sight of him. "E-Eijiiro?" She tried looking away but couldn't, "What are you doing out here?"

Eijiiro heard her voice and looked at her questionably. "Huh? What? I don't remember coming out here." He told her. She laughed at him but stopped and looked away. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Aki looked at him sadly. Eijiiro sat next to her, making her heart jump. She felt nervous and she didn't know why. It was unusual for her to feel like this. "It's not your fault." Eijiiro told her. Aki opened her mouth but Eijiiro clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "I'm being serious, Aki." His face tightened. Aki had more tears when she heard this. Eijiiro removed his hand from her mouth and he smiled at her, making her heart jump again but not as nervous. She blushed. So did he.

Aki's father wasn't watching but he was listening even though he was told not to. He couldn't stand them being together but after Eijiiro had saved his daughter's life, Inuyasha would just have to except him. He smiled in his head because if he actually smiled, someone might think he thought it was funny. He looked up. No one was watching Aki and Eijiiro. They were all watching Kagome especially Inuyasha who now had tears in his eyes. Kagome was going around the house, packing some of her stuff. When she noticed Inuyasha looking at her, she stopped and stared at him with tears running down her face then she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and made a fist. It was silent until Inuyasha finally spoke up and asked, "What are you doing Kagome?" He wanted to cry but held it back. "I'm going back for awhile." Kagome explained still having her head down. "Just until I calm down." Inuyasha tried to change the first sentence around, but it didn't seem to work. "What?" "When you broke Aki's heart," Kagome snapped her head up making Inuyasha flinch. Her vision blurred "You broke my heart!"

Then the others began to leave the room. They didn't head outside though. They just went into the hall. They didn't want to disturb Aki and Eijiiro or Inuyasha and Kagome, "Poor Kagome." Sango sighed. "I don't even know what to say." "Stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo crossed his arms. "He's always doing this to Kagome." "I agree." Miroku nodded. "But it wasn't this bad." Michiru sighed and nodded in agreement as if he knew everyone. Everyone bent their heads until they heard footsteps getting farther away from them. Miroku looked up. Rei was walking down the hall towards the end of it. "Hey, where are you going?" Rei didn't answer. He kept walking until he stopped at the last door and opened it slowly. Miroku and the others caught up to him and looked in the room over his shoulder. They gasped besides Rei.

"I'm saying this once and only once before I go back inside." Eijiiro said, looking up at the sky hugging his knees. Aki looked at him. Then he turned towards her and smiled. "I love you!" he laughed. He was so surprised that he had said it that he laughed. But why was he surprised? And why'd he laugh? Aki lunged at him and kissed him. He was too shocked to pull away. Aki gripped the grass, while tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes. She was going to pull away until she felt Eijiiro's hands wipe away the tears. Her grip on the grass loosened as she thought of nothing else but what was happening. She was happy again. Eijiiro pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. They finally pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Aki's eyes were shining but they still had some tears in them. And for the first time in years, she got to feel this way again. Eijiiro pulled her close again, but not while kissing. He just hugged her as she cried into his shoulder loudly. 'Thank you.' She thought happily. 'I love you.' Neither of them said a word.

Kagome and Inuyasha were still fighting. Kagome kept raising her voice until she said, "I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" she didn't mean to say nor did she mean it. It just came out. Inuyasha was taken aback. He couldn't say a word. He didn't even say a word. Then Kagome stormed out of the room and was about to go finish packing when she the others voices. "What'll Kagome say?" Miroku asked. "Don't you mean Inuyasha?" Sango. "You're right." Miroku again. Kagome got closer and closer only to find out that it was her daughter's room everybody was in. "What's going on?" she asked staring at them then all around the room. Kagome's eyes fell on to something she never wanted to think what it was. She ran down the hall as fast as she could, and then returned with Inuyasha. She was pulling on his kimono the whole way. "What the hell do you want, Kagome?" he asked annoyingly. "Look," Kagome pointed at the 'something'. He was going to kill Eijiiro this time. Everyone just watched Inuyasha disappear. Some of them were too angry at Eijiiro now and he was going to get it but they didn't really want him to get hurt so they followed Inuyasha except Kagome and Rei, "She probably needed someone by her and she chose him." Rei told his mother putting a hand on her shoulder. "What do I do?" she asked him still shocked. Rei didn't really have an answer. He looked away.

Inuyasha slammed open the front door angrily, "I swear he's dead." "Inuyasha," Sango said. "Don't take it so rash. I mean it was probably just a huge mistake." "I don't care!" He yelled making Aki and Eijiiro look at him. "I'm going to kill him. I don't care if he is your son."

Aki and Eijiiro began to walk towards him until they saw the expression on Inuyasha's face. They froze. 'Why's he looking at us like that?' Aki thought. "You two!" he glared at them. He ran at them, only this time Aki didn't move while Eijiiro ran, stumbling to get away. 'They all know but Aki.' He thought looking back at Inuyasha. As soon as he saw the half demon land behind him, he fell on his stomach. Inuyasha picked him up by the back of his hairo and turned him around. Eijiiro grit his teeth. "What do you want from me?" he asked Inuyasha glaring into his eyes. "You know exactly what I want!" Inuyasha yelled as Aki watched them. "Spill!" then Eijiiro looked past him at Aki with sad eyes. "I will if you put me down." He said and Inuyasha slowly let him down.

-Flashback-

'They'll be back in a few days.' Eijiiro thought happily, hanging around outside the front of the house. He sighed and began to walk away when he thought about how long ago Inuyasha and the others had left to visit Kagome's family. They hadn't seen them in quite awhile and so far, they had been gone almost two weeks. "Excuse me," someone said. Eijiiro looked up. It was a young woman about his age. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him. She looked pale but somewhat tan. She smiled greatly at him. "Uh, yes?" Eijiiro asked her, taking a step back as the young woman leaned towards him. "I'm lost and need a place to stay. May I stay here?" she asked still smiling. "I don't live here." Eijiiro replied looking awkwardly at her. The girl didn't seem to hear him because she ran right past him straight into the house. "Hey wait! Stop!" but the girl didn't listen and kept running towards a room. The girl was about to open the door when Eijiiro grabbed her hand and pulled her away from it. "No one's allowed in these rooms while the people who live here are away." Eijiiro explained glaring at her. "I like the way you talk." The young woman answered smiling once again. Eijiiro threw her hand away and gave her a disgusted look. "Leave." Eijiiro commanded. The girl didn't move. She stared at him confused at first, then she did something he would never forget. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly smiling. The poor guy was too afraid to do anything. Not until he felt her lips on his. He tried to push her off of him as they stumbled back into the last room at the end of the hallway. Aki's room. Eijiiro was beginning to think of something while trying to push the girl off him. 'Damn!' Eijiiro thought angrily, 'How strong is this woman?' He was too focused now on trying to think of a way to get out of here instead of the woman. She was practically naked by the time he came out of his thoughts. He shut his eyes tight because he didn't want to see a girl naked. "Get off me!" Eijiiro shouted as he finally pushed her off. The young woman was going to cry but Eijiiro didn't care. He was too afraid of what might happen if anyone found out. By the time he finished thinking about it he decided not to tell. The room was silent. The young woman must've left. 'Good.' Eijiiro thought. 'Now I have to do something about the scent. Inuyasha will ask me loads of questions if he catches her scent. Especially around the house and in Aki's room.' He headed to the river and grabbed a large bucket of water and began scrubbing down the whole house because he didn't know where the woman had been. Then a few days later before the others got back he jumped into the river to quickly wash the scent off.

-End of Flashback-

Everyone stared in disbelief. They heard someone begin to cry. They all turned to Aki. She had her head down. "I thought…that you were always stronger than that. I can't believe I had trusted you and believed everything you said." Aki looked up. She had the saddest look on her face that Inuyasha had ever seen. "I meant everything I said." Eijiiro looked at her. It was painful to see her this way. "So did I!" Aki yelled snapping at him. "I guess my father was right. You are just some stupid jerk becoming a pervert." It seemed to hurt Eijiiro in a way he couldn't describe. "That's not true. I'm not like that and you know it." His voice began to crack up and he had tears in his eyes. Aki didn't listen to any more of it. Instead she turned around and began walking back to the house slowly, everyone watching her. She stopped before disappearing inside. "Father," Aki didn't turn around. "Do whatever you like with him. I don't care what happens to him anymore." Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. 'What did she just say?' "Eijiiro," she said. He looked at her. "I don't want to see you ever-." She couldn't finish the sentence. She ran to her room as fast as she could.

Aki just broke his heart. Her's was broken even more and no one knew if she could recover from it. Inuyasha turned his attention to Eijiiro who was looking up at him, waiting for whatever he was going to get. Instead of being mad and attacking him, Inuyasha simply sighed and said sadly, "At first I didn't hate you." Eijiiro started wondering what he meant. "I thought you were annoying because you were hanging around too much and was getting on my nerves." "But-"Eijiiro started then shut his mouth. He was afraid that if he said something they might think it was bad. Inuyasha continued, "I didn't hate you until that day. You didn't really wash the scent off that well and that's how I knew but I didn't say anything because if I did Aki would probably get mad at me." Eijiiro finally understood now and so did everyone else.

Aki stayed in her room in the same position, crying for hours until she fell asleep. She was curled up in a ball with her silky shiny black hair in her face. She forgot about eating dinner and didn't feel like it. Nakkeau went to check on her but for some strange reason, the door wouldn't open.

Everyday someone went to check on her, to see if she was okay but they didn't know because of the door and silence. It worried everyone. Inuyasha began to blame himself for starting the whole thing. Kagome and Sango noticed that Aki only touched her lunch. She wouldn't eat any other meal. This also worried everyone. They knew when Aki came out of her room. At night she would come out to walk around the house and do other stuff if she needed to like brush her teeth or wash her clothes. If she became really hungry, she would sneak some food and then continue walking around. She turned the corners, walked down the long hallways until they ended and sometimes checked on the others. It went on for days which turned into weeks and finally turned into months. No one was counting how many days she had been shut in her room but they were guessing it had probably been almost three months.

But she did surprise everyone on some days by running outside to throw up. A couple times she would run into Eijiiro who would push her against the wall and ask what's wrong. Aki wanted to tell him but she still hated him for what he did. But he didn't do anything with that girl so why should she be mad? She was mad because he didn't tell her what happened. Every time they ran into each other he would ask what was wrong but she would just say 'nothing.' and run back to her room.

She found out one night that Sango, Miroku and Eijiiro were staying there. She guessed it was probably until she got better. She saw Eijiiro sleeping and tip-toed towards him. She knelt down by his side and moved a piece of hair out his eyes. All of a sudden without realizing it, she bent down and gently kissed his lips. "Good night," she whispered gently and walked quietly back to her room.

Sometime during the fourth month, Aki had written letters to everyone in the house. She had written them during the day and then put them by everyone while they were asleep. Almost everybody cried. Inuyasha, Miroku, Eijiiro, Ken, Rei, and Haru trembled as they tried their best not to cry. Kagome and Sango broke down. The letters were what Aki thought about them. Aki's to Eijiiro was probably the best described.

_Eijiiro,_

_I'm sorry I made you upset. I'm confused right now but I'm not really sure about what. I meant when I said I love you. I think you were the best one out there for me. When I first met you, I thought of you as just some stupid boy who would end up like his father. I was wrong. You're nothing like that. You're something any young girl would want. But unlike them, I don't go for looks. I go for who you really are. I like that about you. And you focus on one thing at a time. Well at least try too. I'm really glad I met you Eijiiro. I really am._

_Aki_

He had a large lump in his throat now. Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the floor. He missed seeing her face, hearing her voice. The way she blushed when he first kissed her. 'I can't take it anymore!' Eijiiro thought angrily. 'Tonight, I'm going to go see her.'

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest, Keiichi had grown stronger. He was also waiting for the right moment to attack. 'I will get her. No matter what.' He was completely right. He could never die.

She heard his light footsteps hoping that he would go back to bed so she could come out. She longed to see him again. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her gently on her lips as she did him. They finally stopped. Aki was going to go outside this time. She grabbed a dagger she had taken from one of the soldiers and began to reach for the door when she hesitated. 'What if I see him? What do I do?' she shook her head and pushed those thoughts away. She knew someone was there so she got her dagger ready as she pulled open the door quickly making sure not to slam it and lunged at the person that was there. Aki landed on top of Eijiiro. She had the dagger to his neck but that didn't bother him much. Her breath was taken away by the sight of him. They stared at each other until Eijiiro spoke with a lump in his throat. "I-I-I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see you." Aki stared at him in amazement. 'He had to see me?' "Tell me why I can't hate you. Even if I try I still can't." Eijiiro grit his teeth. He wanted to answer but couldn't think of anything. He could tell that she was still angry with him. Her eyes were blood shot red from crying or not getting enough sleep. "Aki, I-." he stopped when he saw the sadness in Aki's eyes but there was also some happiness and joy. She wasn't angry with him anymore. She leaned down slowly until her lips met his. She slowly moved the dagger away from Eijiiro's neck as they continued to kiss. (NOT MAKIN' OUT! JUST KISSIN'!)

Everyone seemed to know what was going on because the kids had woken them all up. It was annoying. Having to put up with Aki's crying during the day and then have to listen to her walk around the house at night. They all just wanted her to knock it off and act herself again.

Inuyasha was getting pissed off. He hadn't a single good night sleep in months. "Will somebody just shut them the hell up?" he whispered demandingly. "Just wait a bit longer, Inuyasha." Kagome told him. "I wanna get a good night's sleep for once!" "So do I Inuyasha but they'll go back to bed soon." "Fine." He crossed his arms.

"Mother, I can't sleep. Tell them to stop!" her small daughter pleaded while tugging on her mother's gown. "I know sweety," she sighed looking down at her daughter and then at her husband. Ken wasn't looking at her. He was staring out of the small plain window. He was pleading in his head too, for them to stop. "We'll just have to wait a bit longer." She held her daughter close in her arms.

Sango and Miroku tossed and turned. "Why did we let Eijiiro leave the room?" Sango turned towards Miroku. "He misses her and he feels really bad for what happened. He blames himself for what Aki's doing." The monk explained. "Inuyasha blames himself too, you know." Sango added. Miroku flipped onto his back and sighed. "Well my dear, Sango, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Can you tell them to stop?" Michiru asked Rei who was completely wide awake. Rei growled. "If you don't shut it, I'll shut it for you!" Michiru grew quiet. Rei growled again and got up this time. "Hey where're you goin'?" Michiru looked up at him as Rei began to slide open the door. "To get some water." He replied. Rei left the room wondering if it was actually a good idea to have left. "Oh well," he sighed closing his eyes. "Some things just can't be helped."

"Wait is that?" Miroku wondered poking his head out the door. Sango joined him. " Rei?" Then the others stuck their heads out, wondering if it was him and what he was doing. Inuyasha stepped out. "Where're you going?" "Water." Was Rei's only reply and kept walking. "You're going the wrong way stupid." But Rei didn't want to even bother arguing and kept walking. They hadn't talked to each other in over at least three months. The last time they had talked was about Aki.

-Flashback-

"Do you think she'll come out?" he asked not looking at his tired father. "Of course she will!" Inuyasha snapped back. Inuyasha had been trying to get Aki to come out of her room all night. In fact, everyone took turns. Even Eijiiro tried. Inuyasha heard something smash against the door when Eijiiro began to talk to her. Everyone gave up and thought Aki would come out eventually."Well, it just seems like she doesn't want to come out." Rei told him. "You don't think I don't know that?" his father said his voice softer. Rei sighed a long heavy sigh. "When do you think she'll come out?" "Who knows?" Inuyasha replied not looking at his son."Let's hope it's soon though. We don't want her to be in there forever." "Yeah." Rei laughed a little.

-End of Flashback-

He laughed a little as he turned the corner but stopped. His father saw this and came up to him. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, looking at him. Rei pointed to what he was looking at. Inuyasha smiled. Eijiiro and Aki were sleeping. Aki had her head resting on Eijiiro's chest breathing lightly enough so you could hear it, her mouth slightly open while Eijiiro was sitting up against the wall holding Aki as she clung to him. Aki buried her face deeper into his chest to get more comfortable and Eijiiro shifted a bit to hold Aki better. They both looked happy and calm. Rei and Inuyasha tip toed their way towards Aki's room. They wanted to see what had been going on while she was in there.

When they reached it, they were careful as to not awaken the two children. Aki's room looked terrible. They frowned at the sight. Her bed sheets were dirty and looked wet. Probably from crying a lot. Inuyasha sighed quietly. Papers were scattered everywhere, a nearby table was broken, 'Was she that upset?' Rei thought unhappily and shocked to know what his little sister had done. Her window was open. Inuyasha walked up to close it because it was beginning to get cold before he noticed the moon. It was beautiful with all those bright shining stars surrounding it. The cool breeze nipped at his nose so he closed it part of the way. He looked around the room. Nothing else was broken. He walked over to the papers and picked one up. It was a drawing. In fact, all of them were. He didn't know Aki could draw. No one knew. The picture was nice. It had the sacred tree and he and Kagome were there too. Kagome was standing on one of the tree roots while touching his ears. Inuyasha smirked at that. He put the picture down and picked up another. He gasped and glared at it. The picture was of him and Kikyo. They were kissing and where was Kagome? She was right there. Pinned to the tree by soul collectors. Inuyasha remembered that day. When Kikyo tried to kill him and he still loved her no matter what she did to him. Inuyasha didn't notice Rei looking over shoulder at the picture until he poked him on the shoulder, Inuyasha jumped and turned around. "Don't you know when-""Ssshh!" his son shushed him. "Don't you know when to be quiet?" he asked harshly but quietly. "I was." Rei whispered. "But you were so hypnotized to that picture that I thought I might break into your thoughts. I didn't know I would scare you." "Yeah," His father said. "Well you did. Now come on. We should leave before she wakes up. I don't want her to get upset." "Right." Rei gave a slight nod and followed his father out the door.

They quietly made their way back to their bedrooms. "Where've you been?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who now looked upset about the picture. "Aki's room." He simply replied and sat back down in his corner. "Is she okay?" "Yeah, she's fine. She fell asleep." Inuyasha smiled at the thought of the two children sleeping but the smile faded quickly for he was now thinking of the pictures. "What is it?" Kagome looked at him worriedly. She was tucking the covers in around Shippo and Sora who had seemed to like sleeping in their parents' room and having the covers tucked in around them. "Well, for one thing she can draw." Inuyasha told her. Then he sighed. "She drew a picture of us by the sacred tree. You were on one the tree roots playing with my ears." He didn't smile even though he wanted to. "Go on." Kagome told him. She knew the next part wasn't going to be good. "She drew a picture of me, Kikyo, and you. Me and Kikyo were kissing while her soul collectors pinned you to a tree." He explained glaring at her. Kagome could only stare at what she had heard. "So," Inuyasha asked leaning against the door. "Did you tell her anything about it?" Kagome could only shake her head and whisper a small 'no'. Inuyasha glared even harder at her snapping her out of her daze. Kagome's face hardened. "I swear I didn't tell her anything." "Then how the hell does she know?" his voice got loud. "I don't know, Inuyasha you tell me!" She shouted at him waking some very tired people up. "Well someone's had to have told her. And it sure as hell wasn't me!" Inuyasha growled back. "And if it wasn't me, then it had to have been you!" "Will you stop blaming everything on me for once?" Kagome shouted standing up. "I'm not blaming you! I'm just saying it was you!" "Really? 'Cause it sure sounds like you're blaming me!" "What if I am, Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't mean for it to slip out. Kagome stood there. She was very stiff as she stood up straight. She sucked in her breath to keep tears from falling off of her face. Inuyasha saw this and became very upset. Kagome's lip began to tremble. Then the only thing she could do now was storm out of the room or go home for awhile and calm down. She didn't really want to leave Inuyasha and the others, especially at a time like this but Inuyasha made her so mad. He blamed her for something she didn't even do and would never do. She had forgotten the whole thing until Inuyasha brought it up. Finally she decided what she had to do. She turned around to face Sora who she knew was awake and had watched the whole thing. Sighing, he knew what was going to happen next and stood up. He walked out of the room followed by his mother. Inuyasha didn't follow. He was to afraid of what would happen if he did.

Aki and Eijiiro had woken up to the adult's arguing and also knew what was going to happen. Aki didn't want to leave. She clung to Eijiiro as best she could as her mother came down the hall towards them. "I don't want to leave." She whispered as loudly as she could even though everyone was awake. "I don't care." Her mother told her harshly. "We're leaving whether you like it or not." Aki winced at her mother's tone. She had never heard her mother talk like that before. She was scared so she got up and followed her mother towards the door. She looked back once at Eijiiro. He was too sad to say anything. All he knew was that Aki was being taken away from him again.

Aki noticed that it was very quiet around her. No one was talking. She looked around her. Sora, Nakkeau and Rei were by her. They were coming with her. She wanted to know why, but didn't answer. She looked over at Sora. He was upset. Rei was too but Nakkeau and her mother had to have been the most upset ones there. They had tears in their eyes and were about to cry. They were about to leave the ones they loved most. Haru was close to crying. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes began to turn red but she didn't seem to want to attack. Aki looked over at Ken. He seemed calm but he was actually going to cry too. Miroku and Sango and Shippo looked like they were about to cry. It was unbelievable. What one fight can do to a family and friends.

As soon as they all walked out that door, Shippo and Haru began crying until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Kagome had just left with Aki and the others even though they'd be back. But he couldn't take it when they left. Then he realized something. They were beginning to fight a lot. Was it his fault she left every time they fought about something so stupid? He stood up and ran into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboard until he found them. He grabbed all of it and turned around to notice Ken, Eijiiro and the others standing there staring at him, wondering why he was holding sake. Inuyasha didn't speak. Instead he threw one at Eijiiro and Ken who caught it. "What's this for?" Ken asked him. Shippo answered for Inuyasha since he knew Inuyasha wouldn't reply. "Inuyasha drinks when Kagome and them leave for a bit." He stared sadly up at him. "I don't know why, but I guess it makes him feel better." "Oh." Ken replied looking at Inuyasha. "It takes my mind off of everything that happened." Inuyasha told everyone looking down at the sake. 'If it helps him take his mind off of everything, then it might help me too.' Eijiiro thought determined. He opened it up and took a big swallow of it. He coughed. "Eijiiro!" Sango yelled. "Why are you doing this to yourself now?" Miroku shouted at his son. "You don't know how I feel!" Eijiiro shouted back. He was already beginning to feel a little drunk. "What if mother left? What would you do?" His father was shocked at his son's questions. But he was right. What would he do? But he knew Sango wouldn't leave him. Miroku and Sango kept silent as they watched their son get drunk. Ken was the only one out of the three who didn't drink because of his daughter. She was scared. Haru clung tightly to him as she watched Inuyasha and Eijiiro get drunk. She looked up at her father. He was trying to be brave but it was hard for him.

"Mother, I don't want to leave!" Aki tried to get away from her mother's tight grasp on her arm. They had reached the well. The only one who wasn't silent was Aki. She had been shouting at her mother to let her go back. "Sora, Nakkeau, Rei." Kagome said not looking back at her three children. They were silent. "You may go back if you like." They were stunned. They couldn't believe what she had just said. Their mother had just brought them to the well and said they could go back? "What about Aki?" Nakkeau asked. Kagome just shook her head and headed towards the well, tightening her grip on Aki. Aki tried loosening her mother's grip because her mother's grip was too tight. No one was allowed to disobey Kagome. They didn't know what would happen if they did. "I'm-I'm so sorry Aki," Nakkeau cried and she and her brothers ran back home as fast as they could, disappointed that they could not stand up to their mother. Aki watched them leave without her as her mother pulled her towards the well. She understood them. Why they couldn't stand up to their mother but she didn't understand why they left her. Kagome looked back at her daughter who was still looking back towards her siblings. Kagome had tears running down her face. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to take Aki away from Eijiiro. She didn't even want to leave. But Kagome knew what would happen if she stayed. She and Inuyasha would continue to fight over stupid stuff. Aki turned towards her mother who looked away. They stopped at the well and looked back again. They'd come back. Kagome just needed some time to herself. They jumped into the well and back to Kagome's era. A light, soft glowing purple taking them away from the feudal era. The best place Aki had ever known and loved was now gone. They landed lightly on the ground and looked up at the shrine ceiling. Kagome sighed lightly so her daughter wouldn't hear the small relief. "Let's go." Kagome said, not looking at her daughter. Aki silently climbed up the ladder after her mother. Sun shone brightly in their eyes. The sun felt nice on their skin as the warmth hit them. Kagome and Aki walked towards the house and knocked on the door. They waited awhile until someone slid it open. It was Sota. He was fully grown, about five feet in half. He had black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing stripped pj's. He yawned and smiled at them. "Hey sis," he said. "What are you doing here so early?" He stretched. Then he looked around. "Where are the others?" "Well…" Kagome paused for awhile. She was scared to tell him. "Inuyasha and I. well we kind of got into a- a-." "A huge fight!" Aki finished angrily. She was mad and upset that she was taken away from Eijiiro. "Yes. That's right. A huge fight." Kagome laughed a bit rubbing the back of her head. "I see." Her brother replied. "What was it about?" Kagome couldn't answer this time. Every time her and Inuyasha fight, Kagome goes back to her era. "I-uh- well-you see-." She stuttered. Aki glared at her, waiting for her mother to answer. Then her mother sighed. "Inuyasha found a picture in Aki's room." She explained. Aki was shocked. No one had ever gone into her room before. "The picture was of me, Kikyo and Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at her little brother to make sure he was listening before continuing. He was leaning on the door. "Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo while Kikyo's soul collectors had pinned me to a tree." Obviously Sota had no idea who Kikyo was but he understood what Kagome was talking about. "Mother," Aki explained. "No one told me about it. The whole thing just popped up in my head. Couldn't you've just asked me about it instead of fighting with father?" Kagome was so surprised that she couldn't speak. 'How does she know all of these memories that were forgotten?' she thought.

"We didn't think of that." She said after a long time. Now they were in the kitchen eating breakfast waiting for Kagome's mother to wake up and join them. Aki looked at her, not touching her food.

No one went near them. Eijiiro and Inuyasha were too drunk and had too big of a hangover. Everybody just let them be. They were mad at Inuyasha and they couldn't believe what Eijiiro had done to himself because Aki had left. Couldn't he just talk to someone? His parents didn't want to talk to him. Haru and Ken were upset. Then out of nowhere, Nakkeau, Sora and Rei came bursting thru the door crying. Everyone looked their way in surprise. Haru ran into her mother's arms crying, squeezing her as hard as she could. Ken soon joined them even though his wife had been gone only about six hours. Then he cried. Something he never did. Rei and Sora looked over at them smiling, happy to see them back together. Then they noticed Inuyasha and Eijiiro out of the corner of their eyes. "What the-!" Sora exclaimed. Eijiiro and Inuyasha were trying to stand up while holding their pounding heads with sake still in their hands. "Damn," Inuyasha said slowly, leaning against Eijiiro. "My head hurts like hell." "I agree." Eijiiro said. "What happened to you two?" Rei asked standing in front of them. The two drunk boys saw him. "Huh, you're back Rei?" Inuyasha asked staggering. "Is Aki back with you?" Eijiiro asked happily. "Of course I'm back!" Rei sneered but then said sadly, "Sorry Eijiiro. We were afraid of what mother would do if we stood up to her so we just sort of left Aki. But she'll be okay." "Yeah," Inuyasha said holding his drink up high in the air. "She'll be fine and don't worry, she'll get over being alone with her mother." Eijiiro frowned and, ignoring his big hangover, leaned back and hit the wall hard. He brought his drink up to his mouth but stopped for a minute. 'Can she really get over that?' then he finally began drinking again, tilting his head back to finally finish off his bottle. It looked like he was alright now, but it was hard to tell after drinking eight bottles of sake in six hours. Eijiiro looked around for more to drink. He needed it to take his mind off Aki. His eyes rested on the half-demon's half empty bottle. As he lunged for it, the half-demon quickly pulled it away from the poor boy. Everyone didn't know what was going to happen after what Inuyasha had done. "Hand it over." Eijiiro told him angrily. "No," Inuyasha replied. "You're too drunk to have anymore." "As if you care." The boy retorted glaring angrily. "Wanna know somethin'?" he asked with the same tone in his voice. Inuyasha looked at him. "I hope she doesn't come back!" Inuyasha punched him in the face as soon as he said that. "Don't you ever say tha' again you bastard!" the sake was beginning to take its affect. "Why?" Eijiiro yelled. "I's not my faul' Aki's gone!" he then punched Inuyasha in the nose. It began to bleed but Inuyasha took no mind of it. Instead he jumped on top of Eijiiro and started punching him in the chest and face sometimes missing and making holes in the floor. No one noticed Sora had left because they were too terrified to look away from the fight.

Sora began running at an amazing speed towards the well. 'I have to get mother and Aki,' He thought. He began to sweat as he ran faster, his arms behind him while leaning forward and the wind blowing in his face.

"I just don't know what to do mom." She said. They had been talking for hours about the fight and Kagome was getting tired of it. "Have you thought of leaving him?" Aki burst out. Kagome glared in Aki's direction. "How could you say such a thing?" Her mother was about to cry. "You and father seem to fight a lot, so what's the point of staying if you two are just going to keep at it. I don't want to hear anymore of your fights." Aki shouted. Kagome slapped Aki's cheek. The girl was going to cry but held her tears in and holding her cheek. Kagome was about to say something when Sora burst in. "Mother! Aki!" he said trying to catch his breath. "You need to come back now." "Why?" Kagome looked up at him from Aki worriedly. "They're attacking each other." Aki ran out the door as soon as her brother said that. "Kagome," her mother said. "Be happy with what you have and make the most of it." Kagome nodded and headed out followed by her tired son. "Hold on you two, we're coming!" he whispered loudly. Then they jumped into the well at the same time.

"She'll probably leave you anyway!" Eijiiro yelled struggling to get Inuyasha off of him. "Aki doesn't deserve to be with someone like you!" Inuyasha shouted back, punching the young man in the stomach. The boy kicked the half-demon in the ribs making him turn over and giving Eijiiro time to get on top of Inuyasha to attack.

Just as Eijiiro raised his fist to punch Inuyasha in the face, the two girls they had been talking so meanly about ran into the room. Everyone stopped to look at them. They were glad that the girls had come back to stop the fight. Everyone was afraid to try and stop it. The boys looked at Kagome and Aki sadly then looked at each other. They realized what they had done and Eijiiro got off of Inuyasha. They stared at the girls, waiting for them to yell and give them their punishment, while covered in dry and new blood and black and blue eyes and perhaps a few broken bones. But the girls didn't say a word to them. The whole room was quiet while the girls glared angrily at the boys. Then their expression softened and turned into smiles. The boys wondered why they were smiling. Are they being nice to us before they torture us?

Aki walked up to Eijiiro and leaned forward with her hands behind her back and said, "Hi, I'm Aki. What's your name?" 'I guess this a reintroduction thing.' "Um, Eijiiro." He replied wincing as she started to pick him up and get him on his feet. "Well then, Eijiiro," Aki smiled at him. "Let's get you cleaned up. Shall we?" Eijiiro could only nod. It was funny. The way she was acting. She put an arm around him and led him to her room. Then came the weird part. She began asking him questions about what he liked to do and how old he was and all that other stuff.

Everyone watched them disappear down the hallway. Then they turned to Kagome and Inuyasha who just stared at each other. "Maybe we should leave them alone." Sango whispered loud enough so the others could hear and then silently walked behind Kagome and out the room.

Kagome looked down. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha." She apologized. "No." Inuyasha said sternly making her look up at him. "Huh?" "No," he repeated. "Stop apologizing. It was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you for that. I'm sorry. I was just tired and I couldn't stand hearing Aki's crying or voice at night. It was annoying. I'd rather hear her voice during the day, wouldn't you?" he looked up to see Kagome kneeling in front of him. She smiled, "Yes, I would and I agree with you Inuyasha. But she's our daughter and we have to put up with anything she throws our way." Her smile faded. "I'm still sorry." She looked at him. "I didn't think this would happen. I thought leaving for a bit would help me but I never thought about you when we always fought." Kagome sat beside Inuyasha and lightly rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha flinched a bit then rested his head on hers.

Aki found some clean old clothes and tore them into pieces. She then grabbed a bucket of cold water and dipped a small towel into it. With the towel, she gently washed Eijiiro's face while talking to him to get his mind off the pain. "Where's your favorite place to go?" "I like to come here a lot." He replied. "I like to come here a lot too, in fact I live here!" Aki laughed and soon Eijiiro did too. With the pieces of cloth, Aki took care of his broken arm and a few broken bones in his leg. He wouldn't be allowed to walk for a few days. Aki began asking him questions about the fight. "How did it start?" "He punched me first." "Why?" the girl asked, stopping to look at him. Eijiiro fidgeted. "I said something I shouldn't have." "And what was that?" Aki began to get curious. "I told your father that I hope your mother didn't come back!" "You said what?" "But then I punched him after I said 'it's not my fault Aki's gone!'" Eijiiro looked up at her to see her expression. "I'm sorry for what I did. I was just so-." Aki cut him off by suddenly kissing him. She pulled away. "I told my mom that maybe she should leave him because they're always fighting." "I told your dad that she'll probably end up leaving." Eijiiro looked back down. "Sorry if that-." Aki kissed him again. She didn't want to hear about the fight. She just wanted to relax now that she was back home and with Eijiiro. Eijiiro couldn't pull away. He loved kissing her as much as he loved talking to her and holding her. Aki wanted to finish bandaging Eijiiro up so she could help start dinner but she didn't feel like doing any of those things right now. She was happy as she always was when Eijiiro kissed her. Finally they had to pull away because they noticed someone was watching from the window. They knew everybody was inside so who could it have been? Aki slowly approached her window and looked out. There was no one there. But as soon as she turned to walk back to Eijiiro, a shadow crept up behind her. She turned around and almost screamed when the figure grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. There was only one person who could actually do that. Someone Aki knew very well. Keiichi. How did he survive? Is it really him? These were the questions that were running through Aki's mind the whole time he held her.

He leaned down to Aki's ear. She could feel his hot breath against her ear. "Ready to leave?" he whispered. Aki shook her head wildly and kicked and tried everything to scream but her scream was muffled by his hand. "Aki." Eijiiro said weakly as he tried running to her. He winced and fell to the ground holding his leg painfully. 'Damn.' "Hold on Aki, I'm coming." He started to get up and fell at Keiichi's feet. Keiichi smiled down at him and kicked him in the chin sending him colliding with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome ran into her daughter's room and almost reached her when Keiichi disappeared. Kagome fainted when he disappeared with her youngest daughter in some dead guy's arms. "Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sango shouted as Inuyasha pushed Eijiiro off of him and ran to catch Kagome. "Inuyasha." Shippo said walking over to Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and didn't say a word.

Eijiiro struggled to get up as soon as Inuyasha had pushed him off. 'Aki,' he thought angrily. 'I'm coming. Just wait for me.' He began falling and tripping over his broken leg that Aki had not finished taking care of. "Eijiiro," His mother shouted, running after him. "Stop!" But her son pushed her away. He continued stumbling while his parents could only watch him suffer, until his leg finally gave in. He fell to the floor crying. He had made it to the door. "Damn it!" Eijiiro yelled, punching the floor. Kirara came up to him and mewed. He smiled a pretend smile at her with tears running down his face and hit the floor. "Hey Kirara." He pet her gently as she sat beside him. He couldn't yell at her to go away. She was always there to calm him down when he was upset.

His parents watched him sadly from around the corner. "What should we do?" Sango asked Miroku looking up at him. "One of us should go talk to him." he replied not looking back. He too was upset. His son's happiness and love was taken away. "Should I or should you?" "Maybe I should," the monk told her, looking at her this time. "He'll probably ask me questions that you probably wouldn't be able to understand." Sango smiled at him gently. "Alright."

Eijiiro didn't notice his father beside him until he cleared his throat. His son looked up at him with new tears in his eyes. "Father." His father looked at him sadly. "I know what you're going to say, but I won't do it. I won't leave my son when he's like this. Not now." Eijiiro looked away. "Wouldn't you want to be alone if mother was taken from you?" "Yes," Miroku answered. "I would. But, I would also like to talk someone about how I felt." Silence. Kirara looked back and forth between the two men. "That's true father but," Eijiiro cut the silence with small sobs here and there. "This is different." Miroku sighed and looked at him. "Hey, lighten up. Things'll get better when you're healed. We can start looking for her when you're rested and your leg's finished dressed." Miroku didn't dare say Aki's name. He didn't want to leave his son in a terrible breakdown because of him. His son loved her. "Alright." Eijiiro sniffed, rubbing his eyes dry. His father smiled at him brightly. Miroku got up and started walking away when a negative response came out of nowhere from his son startling him. "I doubt it. Things will never get better. Haven't you noticed? And you'll probably just leave me here to go look for her." Miroku bent his head. 'What can I say? I didn't think I would hear this coming from him. I mean from Inuyasha probably, but…' "Eijiiro," Sango cut in. "We won't leave you behind. We'll take you with us. But you have to heal first." Their son looked at her in disbelief. "But that'll take weeks and who knows what could happen to her. We have to leave now!"

"Hey," Inuyasha said coming towards them. "Hey," replied Sango. "How's Kagome?" Miroku asked. "She's alright. She just fainted. What's with him?" Inuyasha said looking at Eijiiro. "We'll leave you two alone." Miroku said as he ushered Sango out of the room. Inuyasha watched them leave and then finally turned towards Eijiiro. "I know you want to go after her but we have to wait." Inuyasha sat beside him. "Everyone has to have time to get ready to look for her. We have to start packing provisions and other stuff. You need to rest and get better." "But…but I can't just sit around here pretending nothing's happened," Eijiiro told Inuyasha not making eye contact, "I know." Inuyasha sighed. He got up. "It takes time to save people as it does to heal." Then he walked off to check on Kagome. 'Maybe he's right.' Eijiiro thought watching him leave.

He threw her down on the ground after a long time of struggling. He glared angrily at her with a bit of happiness. She was scared now. She was too afraid to say anything. Keiichi grinned evilly. His muscular form had started to show itself through his torn and dry blood covered clothes. Aki could tell he had been gaining his strength back for months now, maybe as long as she had been in her room. Then she began to wonder. 'If he can't die, then how can he?' Then Keiichi grabbed her by her hair without warning. She didn't make a sound. It hurt as he lift her off the ground but she wouldn't show her pain, not to someone like him, not to anyone. She closed her eyes tightly as he pulled his sword out. Aki felt the sword up against her throat but then being removed. Just then she fell to the floor. She looked up at Keiichi. He was holding her hair in his hands as he smiled. Aki felt hot tears coming to her hazel eyes. She watched him let go of her black silky hair and let it fall to the floor. She looked up at him again, only this time glaring at Keiichi hard and her hot tears running down her face. He continued to smile. "I have something for you to do before your real 'task' begins." Aki looked at him questionably forgetting her anger. "No talking unless I say so. You are to fetch me my food and bath water. And," he stared at her, making sure she was listening. She was angry again. "And if you try to escape," he smiled, making her cringe. "I'll find you and you don't want to know what I'll do to you. Understand?" Aki nodded slowly, her eyes full of hatred, anger, and fright. 'I want to go home. I want to go home back to father and mother.' She thought terrified. "You start tonight." Keiichi said immediately making her look up quickly. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She remembered she wasn't supposed to talk unless allowed. Aki looked down at the cold hard ground. 'Where are you father and mother?'

"Alright everyone," Inuyasha said looking at them with Kagome's large yellow bag in one hand and Kagome on his back who was looking anxious to leave. "Let's get a move on. We don't have time for stalling." Everyone, especially Eijiiro who had waited impatiently recovering, was finally relieved to go search for Aki. It had been quite a few weeks but they had all waited and now were leaving.

No one noticed Michiru was gone until Haru went looking for him because she was bored and wanted to play. Her parents were helping out with Eijiiro who reopened his wounds by trying to get up. Sango and Miroku scolded him for that. They wanted him to get better so they could search for Aki.

-Flashback-

_"Mother," Haru walked in towards her mother. "Yes, what is it?" "I can't find Michiru. He's gone. I've searched everywhere." Her mother dropped the bandages she was carrying and ran to Inuyasha. 'When did Michiru leave? Why did I just notice that he was missing?' Sango thought. She slammed the door open making everyone look at her. "Mirchiru's gone!" "Huh?" Miroku wondered. "He's gone." She repeated. "Haven't any of you noticed he's been missing?" It was silent until Inuyasha said a small tone staring at her, "Check with Rei. He might've heard Michiru say something about leaving." Sango left in a hurry._

_"Rei," Sango shouted, slamming another door open and making Rei jump up out of his sleep. "What do you want?" he grumbled and yawned. Sango looked at him. 'Just like your father.' "Have you seen Michiru?" "Nope." Rei said stretching then stopping. "I remember something now." Sango looked at him hopefully. "He mumbled a lot of stuff and I guess he left straight after Aki was taken." Sango had some progress in her eyes. "What'd he say?" "Something about 'how I can't wait for him to kidnap her.' or something like that." Sango stared at him. "What else?" "Well, there is something he said that he meant to mumble." "Say it!" "Fine just relax." Rei told her putting up his hands. "He said, 'Why doesn't Keiichi kill her instead?'" When Rei went to look at Sango, she was already gone racing down the halls back to the others. Rei sighed and settled back down into a deep sleep._

-End of Flashback-

It was time to fetch his dinner. The worst part of it all was not to return without it and no eating it. Aki ran as fast as she could through the woods towards the nearest village. She had no money so she had to steal and she never got caught. But as long as she did what Keiichi told her to, she'd be alright even though she was hit practically every day. She was getting used to the pain now so Keiichi hit her harder. She wasn't allowed to cry either.

It didn't really matter to Keiichi what he ate as long he got something to eat. He gave whatever he had left to Aki. He usually ate all his food. Aki was getting thinner each day and she felt light headed almost all the time. She was beginning to drop his bath water and when she brought back his food, there was less every time.

How she hated going to get his food. As soon as she arrived someone would be there, waiting for her. It was hard for her to steal the food because of how weak she had become. The villager would follow her after she had grabbed as much food as she could and when she turned around something would grab her every time, taking her back to the place where Keiichi was. No doubt it had been Keiichi. He was becoming stronger every day.

"Look," Kagome said plainly, pointing out a village. It was the same village Aki had been going to every night. They still had no trace of her or Keiichi. "Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha was tired and upset. "They might've seen her." Sango pointed out. Inuyasha just sighed. Everyone else was quiet. Shippo who was usually hyper was very quiet. He missed Aki very much. Especially Inuyasha and Eijiiro. 'How could I let this happen?' Eijiiro thought upsettingly. 'It's all my fault she's been kidnapped. If only I was right by her…' He looked up. They were now in the village. People were staring at them. Everyone wondered why.

Inuyasha became ticked off and shouted with a growl, "Why the hell is everyone looking at us?" "Well," A young man came up to them. "A girl comes around here every night and steals our food from the fields. Before one of the men can even catch her, she disappears." Then a woman came up to them. "It's true," She said. "I even saw it. The girl would have been very pretty if she wasn't covered in so many bruises and scratches. I think she may even have had some scars." Eijiiro grit his teeth. "And she was very pale and thin. She looked like a ghost." The young man explained. It was silent until Kagome asked, "Is it all right if we stay for the night?" "Why yes of course." The man replied. "Thank you." She replied and the man and woman walked off. Everyone looked at Kagome. "It has to be her." Kagome told them. Inuyasha looked at her sympathetically and then pulled her close. Eijiiro watched and thought, 'I could be holding her like that right now.'

It was time to fetch Keiichi his dinner. Aki left earlier than usual this time. She was going to take a bit longer than last time. Aki was pale and thin. Her hazel eyes weren't shining with happiness as they used to and she never smiled. Not even once. Her body ached as she moved but she didn't complain. The pain increased every day.

Aki reached the village to see that no one was around. She ignored it and continued on to the fields slowly. She didn't notice someone was watching her closely from the shack.

Aki picked herbs and vegetables and other stuff. She grabbed random food. She stopped when she heard a voice she longed to hear call her name silently, "Aki?" She dropped the food and turned around to face him.

Eijiiro had been right behind her watching her pick the food. Now she was facing him. Aki had tears running down her face. "Eijiiro?" She choked. How long had they been staring in each other's eyes, neither one knew but by the time Aki began to look away it was night and stars filled the sky. Eijiiro stopped her and lift her chin so he could look into her eyes again. Aki's eyes were shining with happiness again. Eijiiro leaned forward, closing his eyes, lifting Aki's chin higher. Aki didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. All the pain was leaving her body. It felt wonderful but what about Keiichi? Aki decided to put him aside for a bit and enjoy what time she could spend with Eijiiro. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. A tear rolled down Aki's cheek as she was pulled in closer.

Inuyasha grinned as he opened his eyes. 'Aki,' he looked outside and towards the shack. 'Welcome back.' He pulled his head back in to see that Kagome was looking at him. "Kagome?" He stared at her. "What are you doing up?" "I just realized something." Kagome looked down at the floor. "Ever since you told Rei to leave," she looked up at him smiling nervously. "We've been fighting." Inuyasha turned away. It was true. They had been fighting since then. "Kagome, I-" he started but when he saw the face she gave he couldn't say anything. Kagome was upset. She wouldn't let Inuyasha speak. He just turned away and tried to go back to sleep. It was very uncomfortable having that talk with her.

She woke up to someone holding her tightly in their arms. Aki snuggled closer as she opened her eyes a bit. She knew who it was and was glad he was there holding her but something didn't feel right. Aki opened her eyes all the way to see Eijiiro trying to keep some men from the village away from her. She tensed up and shut her eyes tightly. Eijiiro felt her wake up in his arms but he wouldn't let go. He didn't want to lose her again. "Hand over the girl!" A man yelled at him. Eijiiro didn't answer. He grit his teeth and backed up until he was against the wall with Aki standing up wrapped in a blanket behind him. Aki didn't notice until Eijiiro took hold of her hand. She stared at Eijiiro, who was dressed. Aki was scared. She wanted to be back home with her parents and the others.

Aki began to look back and forth between Eijiiro and the men. "I'm scared Eijiiro." She whispered tightening her grip on Eijiiro's hand. Eijiiro gave her hand a tight squeeze letting her know that he was scared too.

"Aki," Eijiiro told her. "We're going to run at them." "What?" She looked at him. Aki wasn't going to be able to do that even with Eijiiro by her. "Don't worry," He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'll be holding you the whole time. I won't let them take you." Aki felt relieved to hear what he was going to do but she was unsure of it too. "But Eijiiro-." She was cut off when Eijiiro suddenly picked her up. She shut her eyes tightly as he ran as fast as could at the men.

Aki buried her head deep into Eijiiro's chest. She took a deep breath, getting ready for the hit. She caught his scent before they ran thru the group. Aki felt them scatter or that's what it seemed like to her.

His eyes snapped open. "Damn," Inuyasha got up quickly and grabbed his sword. Kagome looked at him. "What is it Inuyasha?" They had probably forgotten what had happened earlier. "They're in trouble." He replied quickly. "Who?" Shippo rubbed his eyes. Inuyasha didn't feel like explaining so he picked Shippo up by the tail and Kagome by the waist. "Hey!" She woke the others up besides Rei. "Where're you going Inuyasha?" Sango sat up to look at him tiredly. When he didn't reply, Miroku kicked Rei awake who had been sprawled out all over. As soon as Inuyasha left with Shippo and Kagome, everyone stumbled out of the house and followed Inuyasha.

Aki opened her eyes when she felt herself leave Eijiiro's arms. She hit the ground hard. Aki rubbed her head and looked and gasped. The men from the village had Eijiiro! 'What do I do?' Aki thought as pain came to her body. "Run Aki!" Eijiiro shouted, struggling in the men's strong grasp. Aki couldn't move. She was too afraid to. She didn't want to leave Eijiiro either. "Aki," He shouted again. This time Aki got up and ran towards the village, pain in every step she took. Tears filled her hazel eyes. She looked back at Eijiiro. He was making sure the men wouldn't come after her. Aki's bottom lip trembled.

"Aki?" Kagome stared at her poor and youngest daughter. Kagome and everyone else wondered why Aki was wrapped in only a blanket and where Eijiiro was. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. She had tears in her eyes. Everyone had been quiet except Shippo who kept asking Inuyasha questions about where they were headed.

Inuyasha ran faster and landed in front of Aki. Aki stared at everyone. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and ran to squeeze Aki. Everyone smiled except Aki and as soon as Kagome pulled away, Aki grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started pulling him back the way she had come. "Aki," Sango asked. "What's wrong?" "And where's Eijiiro?" Miroku asked. Aki just pulled harder even though the pain increased. Inuyasha knew what was wrong but he didn't want to worry Sango and Miroku.

He grabbed Aki and Kagome and headed off again. 'Please be okay Eijiiro.' Aki thought. Kagome wondered what her daughter had been doing.

Eijiiro couldn't get away. They were too strong for him. He was getting tired and was about to collapse when he heard his mother call his name. Eijiiro looked over to see everyone coming. He couldn't believe Aki was with them. 'I thought I told her to run.'

The men paid no attention to the others until they heard Aki's voice. They turned to see her running at them as fast as she could, tears running off her face. The villagers pushed Eijiiro aside and ran at Aki. "Looks like we don't have to go lookin' for ya at all." A man shouted. Aki didn't stop no matter what. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha punched some of them in the face, knocking them down. Soon Miroku and Sora joined in.

He had been pushed inside the shack and was now being attacked again. The man was using his torch since it was still dark out and the was only thing he had as a weapon. Eijiiro had to dodge it because it was still lit. He was having a hard time doing that because he was injured from all of that struggling.

He landed a punch on the man and when he did, the man dropped the lit torch. The man then ran out of the shack leaving Eijiiro to put out the fire. It took him a few moments for him to realize that the shack had caught on fire and was now blocking the exit. 'What am I going to do?'

Ken was about to help when he smelled a strong demon nearby. 'This scent,' he thought, sniffing the air. 'It's a demon. Or is it a human?' he looked at Miroku, Rei, Sora and everyone else besides the villagers and Inuyasha and Kagome who noticed the fire and what Aki was doing. They had tensed up and now were looking in the direction Aki always came from.

Aki didn't care if it was him. She ran into the shack, she had to save Eijiiro. She began to cough when she inhaled the smoke. "Eijiiro!" She coughed, watching where she stepped and for falling wood. "Where are you?" She heard him call out her name and followed it until she fell thru the floor. Someone grabbed her hand and she felt relief come over her.

Eijiiro smiled down at her then coughed. "Need some help?" He pulled her up. As soon as Aki was almost up, she froze. "What's wrong?" Eijiiro asked her. "Run." She said immediately. "What?" he asked. "What'd you mean run? I'm not going to leave you behind!" It was like Aki had never heard him talking to her because she cut him off. "RUN!" she had to turn her face away from whatever had frozen her body. Eijiiro turned in the direction Aki had turned away from. He grit his teeth and pulled Aki close to him tightly.

Eijiiro knew Aki was scared and he was afraid for her. Afraid that something would happen to her. 'Hang on to me Aki,' He thought holding her even more closer to his body. 'Don't let go. I'll keep you away from him. I promise.'

Aki could feel Keiichi smile down at her. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't like it but as long as she was kept away from him, she didn't mind it. Aki tensed up when she felt something go wrong inside of her. 'Oh no,' She thought wide eyed. 'Am I-?' Aki had to pull away but found that it was very hard too. She wanted to stay in Eijiiro's arms but then she also didn't. She didn't know what to do. "Eijiiro," Aki whispered quickly, tears running down her face. Eijiiro loosened his grip on her. "Please, you need to let me go." Eijiiro tightened his grip on Aki again having her try to pull away. "I won't let you go. I won't let him take you away again.' He sounded as if he were crying. Aki had never heard or see him cry before and she didn't want to. "Please," She said again more urgently. "But-." "I won't let him take me away. I promise."

The aura suddenly disappeared. "What the hell just happened?" Sora demanded. "Who knows?" "Aki! Eijiiro!" Everyone looked towards the burning shack. The aura suddenly returned. Kagome and Sango were shouting Aki's and Eijiiro's names.

Kagome turned on Inuyasha and yelled, "Why don't you go get them?" "I was about to do that when you yelled at me." "Well sorry! It's not my fault someone doesn't care what happens to our daughter!" "You take that back!" "NO!" Then Inuyasha growled. "You know what fine. If you think I don't care about her then you go get her yourself." Kagome started to run towards the burning shack when Inuyasha pulled her back by her hand. Kagome turned to glare at him until she saw a look she had never seen before. It was like a glare mixed with a concerned and a sad look together.

Kagome didn't know what to say or think. "I'm coming too, y'know." Inuyasha said with the same look on his face. Kagome only nodded.

Keiichi grabbed her by her hair. Eijiiro had let go of her. Aki felt pain again and showed it as Keiichi grabbed her. She had been gone too long and was now probably going to be punished but it seemed Aki didn't care. The only pain it looked like she was paying attention to was the pain in her stomach.

Eijiiro watched Aki carefully. What was wrong? Aki was looking down at him. It worried him. She did tell him she wasn't going to let Keiichi take her. Did that mean-? No. Already? It's too early. Eijiiro thought angrily. He couldn't believe what was happening and it was his fault.

Keiichi let go of Aki and thrust his sword at her. "Aki!" Eijiiro screamed. She had been hiding a sharp piece of wood at her side the whole time. Aki stabbed Keiichi with it making him drop her and thrust his sword at her.

Aki gasped for breath as Keiichi pulled the sword out of her and then the piece of wood. He smiled widely at her and began to laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you? I can't die."

Eijiiro knelt beside Aki and held her in his arms. "Aki?" He stared down at her. Aki smiled at him. "Aki-?" Aki stopped smiling as tears fell on her face. "I couldn't save you!" "You found me." Eijiiro stopped crying and looked at her. "That's enough." She smiled again. "This is the first time I've seen you cry." Aki put a soft hand on Eijiiro's face.

"I knew it," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Kagome finally found the two children. Keiichi, still smiling, turned around. "So you're alive." "What the heck are you talking about?" Keiichi grinned evilly. "Isn't Michiru here?" "Oh so that's what that disgusting stench was." Inuyasha remarked. He had been trying to catch a glimpse of his daughter and Eijiiro. Keiichi still kept grinning making Inuyasha angrier. "I can't wait to wipe that smirk right off your face." He got into a fighting stance. "And I can't wait to kill you." Keiichi got into a fighting stance also. Kagome didn't know what to do until Inuyasha said, "Kagome," She looked at him. "Go to Aki and Eijiiro." She nodded and walked as quickly as possible as she could past Keiichi even though he didn't take his eyes off Inuyasha and he knew she was there but she wasn't his opponent.

"Well, well." Everyone turned away from the shack to face Michiru. "Aren't you all looking well." "Michiru." Miroku said flatly. "Why are you here?" Ken asked. "Keiichi wants me to keep you company." "Company?" Nakkeau wondered. "What's he mean by that?" Sora glared. "I'm guessing he wants me to fight you." Ken smirked. "Humph. But you're just a human." "I wouldn't be too sure of that." Rei said aloud. "What do you mean?" Sango looked at him. "You mean you can't feel the demonic aura flowing out of him?" Miroku stared knowingly at Michiru. "No." "Then he must be hiding it pretty damn well!" Ken shouted, running at Michiru, his sword unsheathed.

Michiru laughed as he grabbed Ken by the neck. "Fools!" His voice deepened. "You didn't notice it when I was with you?" He began transforming into a huge green demon. Michiru's eyes turned red, his skin turned green with bumps and he was almost fifty feet tall.

Ken grit his teeth as Michiru tightened his grip on his neck.

As soon as she reached them, Kagome went wide-eyed. Eijiiro had stopped the bleeding from the stab wound but Kagome wasn't looking at that. She was looking at what her daughter was holding in her arms. Aki was smiling at the little baby girl who was crying loud enough to draw Inuyasha's and Keiichi's attention.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who had the same expression on his face. They stared at each other for a few moments, not blinking, trying to figure out what had happened.

Kagome returned her look to the three with tears in her eyes. It hardened as it focused on Eijiiro. He was trying to say 'sorry' but nothing came out. Kagome made a fist and slapped him as hard as she could, her hand stinging, the new baby crying louder and Aki's smile fading quickly into an upset glare at her mother.

The burning shack seemed a lot smaller now. It was even more crowded with all of the smoke and was getting harder to breathe. When Aki could barely hear the baby's cries, she became worried and noticed the baby was taking in smoke. She glanced at Eijiiro and knew what he had to do. With the baby in Aki's arms, he carefully picked them up and looked around quickly for an exit.

Aki noticed she was having a hard time breathing too. Eijiiro looked down at her as she began coughing. Aki brought the little girl closer to her body. "Hold on Aki, we're almost out." Eijiiro had seen an opening and was heading towards it as fast as he could, watching the wood above it.

Kagome watched them leave without her. 'Why did this happen?' She wondered. She brought her attention back to Inuyasha and Keiichi who were fighting now. 'Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was still there and shouted, "Idiot!" Kagome stared at him. "Get out of here!" He wanted her to follow Eijiiro and Aki. "But-." But Inuyasha ignored her so she followed after Eijiiro and Aki. 'Be careful Inuyasha.'

Aki's coughing got worse and so did her breathing. She did more coughing than breathing.

They could feel the air on their hot, sweaty faces as they reached the opening. And as soon as Eijiiro stepped outside, he took a nice deep breath and shut his eyes. Aki shut hers too but she shut them more tightly. The sun upset their eyes terribly but it felt nice to breathe again.

Eijiiro dropped to his knees and brought Aki closer as he looked down at her. She was breathing heavily with the baby girl crying loud again. Eijiiro smiled at them. Then he wondered. Why did I do this to her? He pushed the thought away as his mother called out his name. "Eijiiro?" "Huh?" He looked up and noticed everyone was staring at him. He looked over to see a demon smiling at him.

Eijiiro pulled Aki closer who pulled the child closer to her body. They didn't like the smile. Aki had a feeling she knew who it was. When the demon began to speak, Aki tensed up and the child cried even louder hurting her ears but she didn't dare look down to comfort the child. "I see you're still alive and the child has finally been born!" Eijiiro grit his teeth as he glared at the demon. "Who the hell are you?" The demon laughed. "I think that's Michiru." Aki whispered, gripping Eijiiro's kimono tightly. "You serious?" Aki nodded. "What the hell do you want?" Eijiiro demanded, his glare hardening. Michiru smiled at Aki who tensed up even more. "There's no way you're taking her or the baby away." Eijiiro shouted angrily at him. He didn't want Aki taken away from him again considering he's only seen her for barely a day.

Kagome had been standing behind them, watching. She, too, didn't want Aki taken away again. Even though Kagome didn't like Aki having a child at such an early age and at a bad time with someone she was beginning to dislike, Kagome was glad Eijiiro was with Aki. It made her feel angry with herself for what she had done. She should be happy for her daughter but it just didn't seem right. Kagome knew Eijiiro would protect Aki but… she sighed lightly and focused on Michiru. She would finish thinking about it later.

Inuyasha breathed heavily. 'He's too strong. I've barely made a mark on him.' He went to attack Keiichi again. This time Inuyasha missed, stumbling into a pile a burning wood. Keiichi laughed when Inuyasha got into a fighting stance again. "What the hell's so funny?" Keiichi just turned away to have Inuyasha run at him. "Answer me, damn it!" Keiichi turned around and pushed the Tetsusaiga to the ground along with Inuyasha. "I don't have time for you." Keiichi said to Inuyasha with an angry look. "What!" Inuyasha looked up at him surprised. "I have someone else to take care of." The boy said plainly. He walked off leaving Inuyasha in the burning shack. Inuyasha tried getting up but flinched as pain shot thru his right arm. 'I have to get out of here. I have to get to her before he hurts her. Eijiiro,' he thought, finally standing up. 'You better not let him hurt her.'

He shot his right arm out at Aki and Eijiiro. The two were ready to be grabbed until Kagome pushed them out of the way and the hand only grabbed dirt. Michiru growled and bared his fangs.

He tried again and this time before Kagome could push them out of the away, Michiru grabbed Eijiiro by the leg, pulling him from underneath Aki. Aki landed on her back making her curl into a ball. Kagome ran to her side. "Aki, are you alright?" Aki nodded and looked for Eijiiro while looking to see if the baby was alright.

As soon as Michiru had grabbed Eijiiro he threw him across the ground. Eijiiro hit his back on a tree. Hard. He could barely move. The only thing he could do was watch Michiru head towards Aki and Kagome. His mother and Kirara were beside him and his father was standing in front of him. Haru and Nakkeau were by Ken after Michiru had thrown him by his throat. Now the only ones that could help were Sora and Rei and who knew where Inuyasha was?

Everyone was watching Michiru get closer to the two girls. Kagome ran in front of Aki, her arrow ready. Michiru stopped and smiled. As he thrust his arm out again at them, Inuyasha came leaping out of the fire, blocking the attack. Sora, especially Rei were relieved he was here. "Where's Keiichi?" Inuyasha demanded, Michiru didn't answer. "Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha repeated. Michiru smiled as his bangs covered his eyes. "They're dead," "What do you mean they're dead?" Rei asked shocked. Michiru turned and faced him. "You know something?" Michiru said. "You were right. She was very pretty." He laughed. "Bastard!" Rei yelled, running at him with his sword unsheathed. Michiru didn't move. He just kept laughing. "I did let them go. You know I could never kill a woman and her daughter unlike Keiichi!" Those were his last words. Rei had sliced him in half. Everyone watched Rei fall to the ground crying.

Kagome ran to him. "Rei?" She almost put her hand on his shoulder until he said something. "I loved them! I loved them and he knew it!" When he looked up at her, Kagome's heart broke again. It was the first time she had seen him like this. "Rei," she said again. "Who were they?" Rei looked down and smiled at the thought of them. His family. "My family." Kagome was shocked. "Your…family?" "Yeah," he said. "Father met them once, but I know he didn't tell you because Kainai said something," "What'd she say?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked down but was still speaking to Rei.

-Flashback-

_She walked past Inuyasha but stopped and turned and ran to catch up to him. Kumiko was six and was staring up at Inuyasha. "What do you want?" he demanded looking down at her. He noticed something odd about her. She looked a bit like Rei. The eye color and skin tone. "You look like my father." "Yeah, well I'm not your father so leave me alone. I'm going home and I don't want to meet your father." "Why?" "'Cause I said so." "That's not really an answer." "I don't like him." "Why?" Inuyasha turned towards the six year old and shouted. "Fine, I'll meet your father if you'll just shut up." The little girl smiled and turned to walk back home. Inuyasha sighed. 'Man, am I ever gonna get yelled at for this one.' He watched as the little girl skipped happily in front of him._

_They arrived at a small house. A young woman seemed to know that the little girl was back because she came out the moment her and Inuyasha approached the house. The young woman had brown eyes, black hair and pale skin. She was wearing a light pink kimono that was tied back with a dark pink sash. She was pretty. She seemed to be pregnant too. "Kumiko," She said softly, "Where have you been?" "I took a walk." Kumiko looked down. "You had me and your father so worried. Your father even went to look for you." "I'm sorry." The mother didn't even pay attention to Inuyasha until Kumiko said "But I found someone that looks like father." She looked up to see that her mother was not smiling like she wanted her too. "Get inside." She said angrily. Kumiko did as she was told without being told twice. She quietly slid into the house._

_When Kumiko disappeared, Kainai began speaking. "I know who you are." "What?" Inuyasha was shocked. "You're Rei's father." She said. "How do you know that?" "Rei was right. You are stupid." She laughed. "I am not!" "When was the last time you did something right?" She stopped laughing. Inuyasha was silent. "That's what I thought." She was about to head back into the house when she stopped. "If I was your wife, I would have left." "Take that back!" Inuyasha yelled at her. The woman seemed unfazed by his reaction. "Rei's never hurt me or Kumiko." She stared at him. Inuyasha wanted to say something back, but didn't have the chance too. He caught Rei's scent and turned to face him._

_It was true. Rei did look like him. The only difference between them was Rei was more muscular and tougher. He had his shirt off and he seemed angry about his father being there. "It's been awhile." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off his son. Rei smirked. "Yeah, I guess it has." "So did you anything since we haven't seen you in awhile?" Rei just sighed and pulled his sword out of its scabbard. "What?" Inuyasha wasn't surprised. Rei smirked and sighed again, letting his sword hang over his shoulder. "I know you want to fight me." "Alright." Inuyasha said standing up straight. "Not here though." His son said. Inuyasha wondered what he was talking about until he figured it out. He turned around to see his son's wife and daughter standing there._

_Rei's wife was afraid but not for him. She was afraid for Inuyasha. Rei had gotten stronger since the last time he had seen his father. "Kainai, Kumiko," the young woman looked towards her husband. "Would you like to come?" Kainai's face lit up and Kumiko smiled largely at her father. 'Seriously?' Inuyasha thought. 'He's going to let them watch him fight me?' Then he thought about it again. 'Well it wouldn't hurt.' So he sighed and was about to say something until he noticed everyone was gone._

_Inuyasha growled and made a fist. "How dare they leave me behind like this?" He finally caught on to Rei's scent and followed. "He's gonna pay."_

_He found them lying on their backs in the cool green grass. "Why the hell'd ya leave me for?" Rei looked back up at his father. "Didn't want to interrupt your thinking." "Since when do you ever care about that?" Inuyasha shouted and jumped in front of Rei to see him smiling. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha looked at him. "Nothing." Rei said turning away. "C'mon tell me!" Inuyasha shouted again. "First, stop acting like a little kid." Rei sighed. "And second, I thought you'd be ready to fight by now." In a second, the two men's swords were clashing together._

_"Are you strong when you're angry and stupid, or smart and in a good mood?" Rei asked Inuyasha as their blades clashed together again. "Shut it!" Inuyasha growled. "You don't know me. Even if I am your father!" "I've been watching you and the others since I've been gone." Rei smiled. "You've been what?" Inuyasha looked at him surprised as he was thrown back by the force of Rei's sword. "You and mother seem to be fighting a lot." Rei stepped towards Inuyasha and pointed the sword at his throat. "Why?" When Inuyasha didn't answer, his son glared. "So much for a conversation." Rei turned away and started heading back to Kainai and Kumiko._

_Inuyasha leapt forward to attack but his son turned back again quickly and knocked him back down. "Do you think," Rei glared at his father again. "That I would ever come back home because of what you did?" Inuyasha couldn't say a thing. Rei had tears in his eyes and began choking from trying not to cry. "I've watched you two fight over so many stupid things. I've watched my youngest sister grow up without her ever knowing she has an older brother." Kainai was by his side now. Rei made a fist. "I've watched everything on the side just to think that I'll never be able to come back home. I'm sorry for what I did, but I did not try to kill her." Inuyasha wanted to tell Rei he was lying but he couldn't. Not now. Not like this. But Inuyasha had to tell him something. "I hate fighting with your mother. She says I'm the one who starts the fights but some of them have to have been started by her." "No." Rei glared at Inuyasha with eyes that seemed to show no emotion. His eyes weren't bright now. They were dull and lifeless. "It's been you the whole time. You think she'll stay forever, you're wrong. If you keep sending her home, she'll probably leave you." Inuyasha was stunned at what Rei had told him. Rei turned away again to head back home. This time Inuyasha didn't attack. He just sat there, watching as all three left with his son's wife looking back at him sadly. She turned away, hoping to try and calm her husband down._

_Then they stopped. Rei turned his head towards his father trying to keep a smile on his face. "You better get home, you know how mom gets when you get back late." Inuyasha whispered a small 'yeah' and stood up slowly as his son turned away for the last time. He watched as Kumiko took her father's hand. He smiled and stood there waiting for something to just kill him. Inuyasha stared at his son mouth wide open. 'What did he just say?' As he remembered what Rei had said earlier. Then he glared at him and barked. "She won't leave!" Rei didn't look back or say a word. He just kept walking with his daughter holding his hand and his wife hanging onto his arm leaning on his shoulder. It was like none of them had heard Inuyasha._

-End Flashback-

Kagome was looking back at Rei. "Rei." Rei smiled as tears slid down his face. "Hey I didn't really mean all of those things I said." Kagome tried smiling. She didn't know what to say. It was hard to believe everything that had happened to him. Then she turned to look at Inuyasha. He had looked away while Rei was telling everyone the story. He knew what was going to happen.

Kagome stormed towards him angrily. Inuyasha was still looking away. "Inuyasha!" She yelled in his ear. "Why didn't you tell me you saw Rei?" Inuyasha paused for a moment before looking at Kagome. "I knew something like this was going to happen." "Huh?" Kagome looked puzzled. Inuyasha sighed, looked away and looked back at her. "Every time you yell it becomes a fight and then I say something to make you end up leaving." "What about you?" She lowered her voice. "Every time you yell it becomes a fight too." Inuyasha sighed. "Let's just get Aki out of here." Kagome looked over at Aki who had tears running down her cheeks. Kagome was about to ask why she was crying until something came out of nowhere and bit down on Aki's neck. She tightened up as Haru began drinking her blood. The stab wound reopened and blood dripped onto the sleeping baby's face from Aki's neck.

"Damn!" Eijiiro tried getting to Aki but something stopped him. Miroku and Sango looked at him. It wasn't his back. It was his neck. It was bleeding and it was the same spot where Haru was drinking Aki's blood. "Aki," He said weakly, stumbling towards her. "Hold on."

Inuyasha was about to pry Haru off of Aki when Eijiiro suddenly jumped over Aki and hit Haru over the head hard making her let go and fall back. Eijiiro looked at Aki. She was looking at him tiredly. He quickly crawled over to her and took her by the shoulders. "Aki," He said trying to look at her face. "Aki, look at me." He gently shook her and she looked at him tiredly as she tried to smile. "Don't go to sleep whatever you do promise?" Eijiiro got a weak nod but after Aki nodded she closed her eyes and fell asleep, falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly but soon remembered about the infant and let go of her and put her on the ground.

Eijiiro turned around quickly to face Haru. She was terrified of what she had done and didn't know what to do. She stared at Aki. "You!" Eijiiro stared angrily at her. "I'm sorry." Haru didn't look at him, she started backing up instead as he walked towards her. "I-I didn't mean to." "Didn't mean to?" Eijiiro shouted angrily with tears streaming down his cheeks. "That's enough Eijiiro!" Ken stepped forward. "No." Eijiiro turned to him. "What would you do," Eijiiro launched himself painfully to grab one of Kagome's arrows from its quiver. "if Haru did that to Nakkeau?" He held the arrow above his head and turned again towards Haru. "I wouldn't do what you're doing right now!" Eijiiro ignored Ken's comment and raised the arrow higher. "Haru!" The girl looked at him before Eijiiro brought the arrow down into his leg and instead of pulling it out, he made the wound longer by dragging the arrow towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled at him. He didn't answer. Eijiiro felt someone lift him off the ground and slam him on the ground. He looked up through an eye. It was Ken. He looked very angry. Eijiiro felt him grab the arrow in his leg, twist it, and pull it out. Eijiiro grit his teeth as Ken did this and tears formed in his eyes. Eijiiro didn't look away. He kept staring into Ken's angry eyes until Ken said "If you loved her that much, why would you do something so stupid?" The question puzzled Eijiiro. Why did he do something so stupid? "It took me years to keep Haru under control. To keep her from drinking human blood." Every word Ken said, scared Eijiiro. "It's your fault I have to start over again, not Aki's if you're thinking she's the one who did it." Ken got up, leaving Eijiiro stunned and upset.

Inuyasha looked around at everyone. Ken was cleaning up the blood on Haru's face when he looked up to see Nakkeau standing there, worried. He and Kagome rushed over to Aki with Shippo, Sora and Rei following. Sango, Miroku and Kirara went over to Eijiiro whose tears were now running down the side of his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome bent down to take the infant from Aki so Inuyasha could pick Aki up but she wouldn't let it go. "Aki?" Kagome looked at her. She watched as her daughter grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes tightly as she turned over on her side. Shippo ran over to her to see if she was awake. He looked closely at her. "Well she's still sleeping." He looked up at the others. "I'll go see what Ken and Nakkeau are doing." Shippo started to run towards them until something grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Aki smiled tiredly at his surprised face. "Hey," "Uh, hey." He replied. "Can you stay here? I want to tell you a secret." Aki kept smiling. Shippo kept wondering. "Yeah." He let Aki wrap her arm around him and gently pull him as close as she could. "So what's the secret?" Shippo asked. "You promise not to tell anyone?" The girl whispered. Shippo nodded. "Even my parents?" Shippo nodded again. "I have to leave for awhile." She whispered sadly. Shippo felt a hot tear fall on his head. She was crying. He wanted to know why but didn't ask. "Want to know another secret?" Aki whispered sadly but seemed to be a little happier. "He never knew." She told Shippo which puzzled him a lot. "We named her. Want to know her name?" Shippo didn't get to answer. "Her name is Yui." "That's a nice name." He told her. Shippo looked up at the others. They were glaring at him. "What?"

Eijiiro closed his eyes as he thought of what happened. He did act stupid. Or was he just thinking he acted stupid? He opened his eyes to see his parents and Kirara looking at him. He smiled. "We're so glad you're okay." Sango said happily. Eijiiro looked away. "What is it?" Miroku asked. "Di-did I act stupid? You know, do something to make someone mad and upset?" Kirara mewed. He smirked. "Probably, but…" Eijiiro looked over to Haru. "Some things…can't be stopped. Can they?"

"I'm sorry!" Haru kept crying in her father's arms. Tears poured out of her eyes as she squeezed her father. Haru didn't really want her mother right now and that seemed to break her mother's heart and that bothered her father. "Haru," Ken said, still squeezing her tightly. Haru stopped crying for a moment. "We'll practice again." She started crying even more. "But I don't want to! I hate it!" Haru pulled away and ran to her mother. "C'mon Ken," Nakkeau looked at him sadly. "Don't you think she's had enough of it? I mean first that and now this? No more, please, Ken?" Nakkeau started giving Ken her puppy face. He thought she always looked cute when she did this to him and he always gave in. It was hard not to. Her bottom lip curled over her top lip. Her big brown eyes larger and full of love and her silky black hair seemed longer.

He sighed and gave in. He was about to say something when he noticed Rei out of the corner of his eye. Ken looked in his direction and Nakkeau followed. 'Where's he going?' Ken got up and said without turning around "Stay here." Nakkeau nodded. She watched as her husband disappeared behind the trees. She looked down at her daughter. She had fallen asleep from crying. Nakkeau smiled and picked her up. She looked over at her sister and Eijiiro. She knew something was coming and it was not good.

"I know you're there." Ken had followed Rei all the way to a small house. It was in good condition so someone had to have lived in here. Ken came out from behind the nearest tree. "Who's is this?" "Mine." "Oh," Ken said. "So are they alive?" Rei spun around quickly with his sword at Ken's throat. "Don't you ever say that again." "But Michiru said-." Ken started. "Don't believe what Michiru says. He's a liar. I've known him for years." Just then a woman came out of the house with a baby in her arms. "See." Rei said still looking at him, but happily this time and ran to the woman and the baby.

The woman wasn't smiling though. "Kainai I'm back." Rei said. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I wasn't supposed to go back but," "But what?" Kainai shouted sadly. Rei looked at her upsettingly. "She's sick. She might not make it. What if-What if she dies in a few days? Or tomorrow?" "Don't say that!" Rei shouted calmly as he held her head in his hands. "She'll make it! She'll live!" He said more calmly. This calmed her down a bit which amazed Ken.

Tears ran down her cheeks when she saw Ken. "Is he going to-?" "No." Rei said quickly. He wiped her eyes with his thumbs then held her close. He took in her scent for a minute then turned to Ken. "I want you to go back." "What?" Ken asked. "Nakkeau's probably worried about you." "Yeah but," He protested. Kainai saw how much he wanted to help. "She fell ill almost a year ago," She looked away from her husband. "A few months after Rei had left." "I see." Ken didn't look at her. He knew what was going on. The same thing happened to Nakkeau when he had first met her. "The same thing happened to your twin sister Rei when I had first met her." "How do you know?" Kainai demanded. "She had actually been poisoned. She was sick for almost a year and even when her hair and eyes were dull and her skin pale, she still looked quite beautiful." "Can you help her then?" Rei asked urgently. Ken sighed. 'They probably heard up to 'pale.'' "You'll have to wait outside." "Why?" Kainai asked. "Trust me. I won't kill her. Rei's twin is my wife, I've never hurt her. I swear. Besides, I'm half vampire." Ken explained reassuringly. 'Alright." Kainai answered.

Rei told him she was sleeping. Ken said that was a good thing. Before he left, Rei asked Ken if he needed anything. He said lots and lots of water. Rei didn't question but did what he was told. He trusted Ken and knew that he would never hurt his daughter.

He found a good spot in the little girl's neck and let his teeth sink into it. He started sucking the poison out of her body. It would take a long time. She had a lot. He wasn't supposed to be sucking poison out of people's bodies. Last time he did, he almost died. 'This time I'll die for sure. I know it.'

She finally opened her eyes. She looked around to see no one was standing around her. She sighed happily and closed her eyes again until she felt something bite her neck. She jumped up, nearly letting go of the baby. Aki put a hand to her neck while holding Yui in the other. She looked around again. Nakkeau was awake and was now coming towards her. "You okay?" Nakkeau asked terrified. "Yeah. I'm fine." Aki answered. "I just felt something bite my neck." Nakkeau looked around. "What's wrong?" "This place…" "Huh?" "It looks so familiar, like I've been here before." "What do you mean?" Aki stared at her. 'Why does it look so familiar?' "Wait!" Aki kept staring at her sister. "This is where I was bitten. This is where they live." "Who?" Nakkeau turned to face her father. "About eleven years ago," She explained quickly. "Ken and I took a walk and ended up walking here. Then these small green spiders came out of nowhere and started jumping after us. I know it's hard to believe but…" Nakkeau stopped and looked at Aki. "I have to finish later! We have to find Ken! He's the only one who can help!" She picked Aki up and held her in one arm. "We have to get out of here now before they come!" She turned around at her father before running again. "Wake everyone up and follow me! Hurry!"

Aki groaned as she began to fall asleep. 'I'm sorry Aki!' Nakkeau let tears fall off her face. She was beginning to get tired and didn't know if anyone was following until she felt someone scoop her up. She looked up at her younger brother. "Sora," Nakkeau looked at him. "Are the others coming?" He nodded and ran faster.

She didn't want to look anywhere. Not ahead, not behind, not left or right. She closed her eyes and waited. Nakkeau felt Sora stop and opened her eyes. She saw a small house and two people outside, a woman holding a baby and her brother, Rei who looked afraid for the first time. "Are you sure Ken's here?" Sora nodded again and let Nakkeau down. She ran towards the woman and her oldest brother.

"Is Ken here? Is he?" Nakkeau demanded. The woman was afraid to answer. "Yeah." Rei said trying not to cry. "Where?" Nakkeau was becoming so demanding now. The two people were afraid to answer. "Tell me!" "He's in there." The woman told her. "He's helping our daughter. She was poisoned awhile ago."

Nakkeau rushed thru the door and saw Ken against the wall. He was pale, paler than when she was poisoned. He had blood running down his chin from his mouth. He had his eyes closed but opened them and smiled when he saw Nakkeau. 'Is he…' She was too worried to smile. She looked over at the girl. She was starting to wake up and color returned to her face. The girl looked over at the half vampire and woman. She got up and ran outside.

"So much for being thanked." Ken laughed a little but stopped when Nakkeau wasn't laughing. "Aki's been poisoned too." She was beginning to cry. "Remember when I was poisoned?" Ken stared at her. "How could I forget?" "Aki was bit at the same place where I was. We were just there." Ken immediately pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot! Why did I forget about that place?" "I forgot too! I'm sorry!" Nakkeau noticed that he was cold. "Ken," She didn't look up at him. "You're getting cold. You're not as warm as you used to be. Why?" Ken didn't want to reply. Nakkeau pulled away and looked at him. "Are you…dying?" She didn't want to admit it but she knew he was and Ken knew he was going to die. He looked away. "Yeah,"

"But what about-?" "Aki?" Ken finished for her. "I know." He looked at her. "I-I'll try." He started getting up. "Wait!" Nakkeau pushed him against the wall. "If Haru can't do it and I want you to live," She paused. "Turn me." "What?" Ken was shocked to hear her say that. "Turn me into a half vampire!" Nakkeau was crying into his kimono. "Look at me." He told her. She kept crying. "Look at me." He said again. She looked at him. "Why?" Ken was the one who was demanding now. "I don't want to lose you. I love you. I always have." Ken smiled when she said this but it also broke his heart. "I don't want to leave you either. You know I've always loved you no matter what you did." He gave a weak smile and lifted her chin up and looked into her brown eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips and finally parted. "Just for a night." Nakkeau didn't know what he meant. Ken pulled her into a deeper kiss. "Ready?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded as his fangs appeared. For some reason, Nakkeau loved to see his fangs. She didn't scream or struggle as he sunk his teeth into her. She just closed her eyes and pulled down his kimono. She liked the feeling of his teeth in her skin.

Nakkeau felt strange as her head began to spin, her teeth began to hurt, and even her neck began to hurt. She didn't feel Ken's teeth in her neck anymore. She opened her eyes to see that she was still leaning on him and that he was holding her tightly. He was mumbling something to himself but Nakkeau couldn't hear. Ken looked upset. "Ken?" She said. "You'll be fine." He let her go but she didn't want him to let her go. Then she remembered Aki. She wouldn't have time to thank him or give him a hug or kiss so she rushed out the door. 'I know why she did it.' Ken looked at floor. 'She just really needed to save her sister. I understand that she needed to save her sister but she also wanted to be half vampire.' He upsettingly got up and snuck out one of the back windows before Nakkeau came back in with Aki. 'Maybe I should leave.' He turned and left.

"Hold on Aki," She said even though she knew Aki couldn't hear her. "Just a bit more." Nakkeau was feeling weak and had been sucking the poison out for almost three hours. 'Just one more.' She thought weakly as she sunk her vampire teeth into Aki for the last time. Nakkeau had accidently swallowed some of the poison but had spit out the rest of it.

Her vampire teeth disappeared and her head and neck hurt again. Nakkeau laughed and turned around. "I did it Ken!" but when she looked, he wasn't there. She blinked again and again. Tears ran down her face as Aki woke up. "Sis?" Aki looked at her with concern. Nakkeau saw a trail of blood leading from the spot where Ken had been to the back window. "He's gone. He left." Nakkeau cried into Aki's arms. Aki looked around and wondered where Ken had gone. 'Ken, come back.'

Inuyasha rushed in. "Aki," He looked happy at first but then upset. "You're okay." "What's with you?" Aki asked him rudely. Inuyasha glared at her. "First you're happy and now you're all upset." "I hate it when people cry." "Why?" Kagome asked him. He jumped. He sighed and looked at her. Inuyasha knew a fight was going to start. "When I see you or someone else cry I get upset." He walked out of the room unhappy. Kagome followed and that's just what he wanted her to do.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome caught up to him. Inuyasha smirked before turning to face her. He sighed and waited for her to say something. When she didn't reply he spoke up. "Can I talk to you?" Kagome stared at him. "If this is about any of the others," she kept staring at him. "I don't want any part of it." She folded her arms and turned her head away. Inuyasha laughed a little. "What's so funny?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. Inuyasha put his hands behind his head. "How long has it been since you last acted like that?" "What are you talking about?" She leaned in. "I always act like this." Inuyasha sighed. "You've changed a lot Kagome." He started heading off back towards the house to talk to Nakkeau and Aki when Kagome pulled him back by his kimono. He looked back at her and saw a strange sad face he hadn't seen in a very long time. "How?" She asked letting him go. "How have I changed? Haven't you changed?" "Of course I've changed Kagome. I don't want to get in a fight with you so I want you to ask the others how you've changed." Inuyasha turned and continued his trip to the house. Kagome watched him go as the wind blew gently thru her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miroku?" Kagome wondered sitting down beside him. He looked up at her. "Yes what is Kagome?" "I was wondering," She looked down. "How…have I changed?" Miroku stared at her for a moment then asked "Did you two get into another fight or something because the next time you two do there might be some serious damage." Kagome almost yelled at him. "No of course not." She lowered her voice. "Inuyasha said I've changed a lot and I wanna know how." Miroku sighed and stood up. He looked up at the sky. "I miss the old days. I miss the old you." "Huh?" "I'll tell you one thing how you've changed." He looked down at her sadly. "You go back too often." Finally he walked away. "Miroku, I-." Kagome couldn't think of what to say to him.

Kagome walked thinking about what Miroku had told her. 'I go back too often.' She began walking towards the house when she realized she wanted to know more of how she changed. "Sango!" Kagome ran up to her. "Kagome," Sango looked at her questionably. "Shouldn't you be-?" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure go ahead." "How have I changed? And no Inuyasha and I did not get in a fight." "Follow me." Sango began walking again. "Miroku said I go back too often." "You do." Kagome looked away. "You don't laugh like you used too." Kagome stopped. "You seem to usually be crying or yelling and I don't like seeing my best friend do those things."

Shippo came running by with Kirara. Kagome had been standing there even after Sango had disappeared. She had wanted to cry when Inuyasha told her that she had changed a lot. "Kagome?" Kagome looked down to see Shippo and Kirara staring up at her. "Oh hey Shippo," She sniffed. "I was about to look for you." "What's wrong? Did Inuyasha make you cry?" "No Shippo. It's just-." She knelt down. "Inuyasha said I've changed a lot. Miroku said I go back too often and Sango said I don't laugh like I used too." "Well they're right." Shippo said. Kirara mewed. "How else have I changed?" "Well, um, you don't play with me or Aki like you used too." He knew Kagome was going to cry if she asked one more person how she changed.

The sun was setting slowly when she finally asked him. Inuyasha was just standing there watching it when Kagome came up behind him. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. "If you wanna ask then go ahead and ask already." Kagome walked up beside him. "How have I changed? Tell the truth too." Inuyasha turned and took hold of her hands. "You don't hug like you used too. You don't kiss like you used too." Inuyasha could already see tears in her eyes but he had to continue. "And you don't tell me to sit like you used too."

"We just made her cry." Shippo said. "Kagome had to know how much she's changed." Sango said. "Yes. I miss the old Kagome." Miroku added. Kirara meowed. They were spying on them from a far distance.

He wanted to turn away but he also wanted to kiss her, to hug her. She wanted to do the same to him. It was too hard to decide on what to do. They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes until Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer "To hell with it!" They rushed to kiss not realizing anyone was watching, surprised.

Inuyasha still held her hands as they kissed and the sun hit their bodies making it look like they were glowing. It was strange for Inuyasha to have tears running down his face. It was rare for him but he had a good reason for crying. Kagome missed him holding her hands and kissing her. She hated leaving and having to find out that Inuyasha got drunk. Before Inuyasha had sent Rei away it wasn't like that. They got into small arguments but she never left and Inuyasha never got drunk if she did leave. 'What happened to us?' Kagome thought pulling away and looking into Inuyasha's teary-eyed face. "I'm sorry." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha just like she used to. He didn't say anything. He just hugged her back.

Aki, Eijiiro, Haru, Rei and his wife and daughter finally got Nakkeau to stop crying. "He'll come back." Aki told her. "Just you wait." "No he won't." Nakkeau sniffed. It became silent until Nakkeau asked Rei if he could go get the others. "Alright." He nodded and left. "Why do you want the others here mommy?" Haru asked. "I have to tell them something."

Rei was positive he knew what it was about. He walked quickly, with his hands behind his head, towards the three who were spying on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Nakkeau needs to see you." "'Bout what?" Asked Shippo. "I don't know." "Hold on." Miroku turned his attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome. Angrily Rei growled at all three. "NOW!" Soon they were all running towards the house.

Rei looked at his parents and smiled. 'Is it my fault they fought?' He didn't want to interrupt but had to. "Hey," He said nervously. The pair jumped away from each other. "Rei!" Inuyasha made a fist. "Sorry but Nakkeau needs to see everyone." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then back at Rei but he had already started back for the house.

As soon as everyone was inside the small house, Nakkeau looked away and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I lied." "What?" Kagome wondered. "Ken didn't save me from a demon. In fact, we didn't meet like that. I wasn't in trouble. I could take care of myself. It was very strange on how we met." "How did you meet?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

-Flashback-

_Nakkeau walked happily thru the tall green grass that swayed in the wind. She stopped and looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left home so soon.' She missed her parents and little brother and sister. But she was also glad to get away. Nakkeau hated how her parents were fighting. All she wanted to do right now was to go back and take her brother and sister away. She wanted to get them away from all of the fighting. Maybe that's what she'll do._

_Nakkeau didn't notice she was being watched nearby. She was lost deep in thought as she continued walking._

_"I claim her as mine." A tan skinny vampire with green eyes and black hair exclaimed watching the girl begin to spin in circles. "Tell me why we have to choose a girl to take and turn into a vampire." The vampire next him looked confused. He seemed very strong for his age and had blue eyes and brown hair. "We're not choosing." The skinny vampire said. "We're claiming." "But why?" "I don't know." Then the brown haired vampire turned to look at the girl still spinning. He began staring at her in awe. 'She's so beautiful. If only I had claimed her before Iro.' He saw her brown eyes light up as she smiled and giggled. He wished he could go say something to her but he wasn't allowed. If he did say something and because Iro claimed her, he could be put to death._

_Iro noticed the young vampire was staring at the girl and punched him in the arm. "Ken!" The young vampire looked at Iro. "You remember what they told us. No looking at someone else's claimed woman." "I know." Ken looked away but watched the girl from the corner of his eye. "Sorry." It was silent a few minutes before Ken spoke up. "So are you just going to watch her the whole time?" "No." Iro kept staring at the girl. "I've got her scent."Ken smirked. 'So do I.'_

_When vampires go look for a human to claim as theirs, no other vampire is allowed to look or touch the human until the human is marked. Ken didn't care what they said. He was going to claim the girl as his. Not because he wanted someone but because she was beautiful and he loved her giggle. He wanted to get to know her._

_It was about to rain when Nakkeau spotted him. Ken and Iro were walking towards her with wood talking to each other about what kind of girl Ken wanted to claim. Nakkeau covered her face with her hat to hide her blush from Ken. The two vampires looked at her. One was happy to see her while the other became nervous but then upset. "Hi there." The skinny boy said. "I'm Iro." "Hi Iro." The girl said looking at him strangely. "Hi I'm Ken." "Hi Ken." She smiled at him. "What's your name?" Iro asked. The girl hesitated a moment. "My name is Nakkeau." She replied. Iro didn't like it how Nakkeau kept looking at Ken. Ken just smiled nervously when she looked at him._

_"May I talk to you in private for a moment?" Iro asked Ken angrily. "Yea, sure." Ken said. Iro pulled him away from Nakkeau, something he didn't like. "You aren't supposed to be looking at her." Iro told Ken thru clenched teeth. "I know but she's looking at me." "Maybe you should just go back home and wait for me." Iro smiled. Ken didn't say a word. He just went back to Nakkeau to pick the wood up and headed home. He didn't say goodbye. He smiled at her though which made her wonder what the two talked about._

_Nakkeau wondered why he didn't say anything to her. She listened to Iro as he told her where he lived and all this other stuff she didn't care for. It started pouring down rain when she interrupted him. "Oh no," Nakkeau pulled her hat down even more. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot I had guests coming over." She lied. "Oh." Iro was upset. He didn't mark her like he said he would. He watched Nakkeau run off. Didn't matter. He could still mark her. He just had to keep Ken out of the way._

_"We just got more wood the other day, and now he wants me to get more?" Ken mumbled to himself. "Damn he's a pain."_  
><em>Iro sent him off to fetch more wood and told him not to return until dark.<em>

_Ken wasn't watching where he was going and nor was the other person. The other person fell on their butt while Ken dropped the wood he was carrying. "Watch it!" Ken looked down to notice it was Nakkeau. They stared at each other for a moment until Ken remembered that he wasn't supposed to look or touch Nakkeau. He shut his eyes as he bent down to grab the wood. He heard Nakkeau laugh at him and he couldn't help but blush. She stopped laughing. Ken wanted to open his eyes so he could see the look on her face but he didn't have to. He could tell by her voice. Nakkeau seemed to be sad. "I know that you're a vampire and so is your friend." She wanted to cry. "I know how the rules go when it comes to claiming someone. You aren't allowed to look or touch the claimed person until they're marked." 'How does she know all this?' Ken thought upsettingly. "It seems I've been claimed." Nakkeau had tears. "Let me guess, you're friend claimed me." Ken could only nod slowly. "I wish I was claimed by you instead." Ken's heart skipped a beat. He opened his eyes to see Nakkeau standing right in front of him and looking into his blue eyes. "I wish I had claimed you first." Ken smiled and put a hand on her face. Neither one cared about the claiming rule as they kissed. They didn't part until it began to rain again._

_Nakkeau let Ken take her hat off and he let her pull back his hood and they began kissing again. Nakkeau's long black hair was soaked by the time they found a large tree to stay under until it stopped raining. Rain dripped off her face as she stared into the vampire's eyes._

_Next thing he knew, he pushed her up against the trunk and they started kissing again. To them, this time was perfect. Nakkeau was happy again. She forgot all about her parents fights. They didn't want this moment to end._

_Ken wanted to mark her. He wanted to make her his but if Iro found out, Ken could be put to death. 'Stop!' He tried pulling away but found it was very hard to. It was like Nakkeau was a magnet that had drawn him in and he wasn't able to get away. He loved her even though he barely knew her. Ken loved the way she laughed, he loved everything about her. There was a small problem though. Ken had to get Iro to disclaim Nakkeau._

_He was focusing too much on that that he didn't hear Nakkeau beg him to stop. (NOT MAKING OUT! JUST KISSING!)Ken finally came out of it when he thought of what was going on. He looked at her and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." Then Nakkeau pulled him back towards her quickly. She said "I love you." as they kept on kissing. Nakkeau was glad she was with Ken and not with Iro. As soon as they stopped, Ken said he had to go. "Will you come back?" Nakkeau asked sadly as Ken turned to walk away. "Why wouldn't I come back?" He smiled at her and continued home. Nakkeau smiled with tears in her eyes._

_Iro had seen enough. He was going to tell the head vampire and if he didn't do anything, Iro would take matters into his own hands._

_He waited for Ken to arrive at the top of the hill. "What's wrong Ken?" Ken looked up, shocked. "Nothing. I just kind of couldn't bring the wood back because it got wet." "I see," Iro paused. "So you didn't run into her?" "What are you getting at?" Ken tried looking confused. "I saw you." Iro now had Ken on his back by his throat. "I saw you kiss her."He tightened his grip on Ken's neck. "If you don't stay away from her until I mark her, I swear I'll-." "You swear you'll what?" A voice came from behind him and Ken. They looked to see a hooded young boy frowning. Iro couldn't really see his face. All he could see was his nose and mouth. "Tell me," The boy said. "What will you do?" "This is none of your business," Iro shouted. "Tell me who you're talking about." The boy said. "What's your name?" Ken asked still lying on the ground. "Rei," the boy answered. 'Isn't that Nakkeau's twin brother's name?' Ken stared at the boy. "We're talking about this girl that I claimed and then Ken decided to…" That's all Rei wanted to hear. "Would her name happen to be Nakkeau?" The two vampires looked at him. "So, you are her twin brother." Ken said smartly. "She doesn't have any siblings you dope!" Iro shouted at him. "Yes she does. I was listening while you couldn't wait to mark her." Ken smiled at him. "Whatever." Iro looked away. "Do you even know how old she is?" "Yea," Ken looked at him. "She's…thirteen." He had to look away. Even though they were the same age, it was strange for Ken to kiss Nakkeau._

_"You're right about that Ken," Rei took his hood off. "but tell me what you like about my twin sister." His eyes seemed to be filled with anger. 'Is he mad at me for what I'm doing?' Ken thought. "I don't like anything about her. I love everything about her. I love her giggle. I love how she-." Iro had finally had enough of Ken. He grabbed Ken by the front of his cloak and pulled him close to his face. "If you don't stay away from her, I'll kill you myself. The head vampire won't even have to worry about hunting you down." It was silent the whole time Iro was talking._

_No one but Rei knew that Nakkeau was listening. 'I-I have to leave.' She thought afraid hugging her arms. 'I don't want Ken to be killed because of me and I especially don't want to belong to Iro.' Then she walked away slowly, with tears in her eyes, not knowing someone had caught her scent._

_'Nakkeau.' Rei thought sadly. 'You have to get out of this mess.' "That's enough." He said. The two vampires looked at him. Finally Iro got up off Ken. "She's mine." And he walked away glaring at Rei as Rei walked towards Ken._

_She packed as much as she could carry. Her tears blurred her vision and she had to keep stopping to wipe them away. Nakkeau finally packed the last thing in her bag and tied it up. She paused for a minute. She couldn't believe she was going back home. It had only been months since she was last there. 'What will I say when I get there? What will I do?' Then Nakkeau turned with her stuff on her back and started running as fast as she could back home. It was going to be dark soon and she didn't have anything to protect herself._

_Home was only a few miles away from where she was now. Nakkeau stopped and took a deep breath. It had finally become dark. The sky was filled with stars but there was no moon. 'This is the night of the new moon.' She began running again. She had seen her father in human form a few times and she wanted to see him human again._

_For some reason she was being stupid that day. She had kept on tripping over her feet. Nakkeau didn't trip over her feet though. She tripped over a rock and ended up twisting her ankle. She tried getting up but the pain was too much. All she could do was wait for morning._

_"Miss me?" Nakkeau looked up from the ground. Her eyes filled with tears. "Rei," She tried standing up again but began to fall down when Rei grabbed her arm. He smiled at her. "Been awhile huh?" Nakkeau sniffed and nodded. "Why are you here?" She wiped her eyed. "I thought you'd need some company." Rei scratched the back of his head. "I see where you're headed but it looks like you can't get there with that ankle." Nakkeau laughed. Then Rei picked her up. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Taking you home." He began walking. "But what about father?" "I'll take my chances." He looked down at her reassuringly. Nakkeau smiled and snuggled deep into his arms._

_Nakkeau must've fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes, she heard her father yelling. "I don't care Kagome! I wanna know what happened." "Well I don't." Her mother had already cried. "You get up in everyone's business for no reason." Silence. Then her father said "I just want to know what happened." In a calmer voice._

_Nakkeau sat up and looked at her parents. "Hey," "Hey," Her father stood up straight. "Can I tell you why I came here," She looked away. "In the morning, please?" Her parents looked at each other. "Yea," Her father looked at her sadly, He turned to go to bed when she said, "I left because I wanted to get away from your fighting." Nakkeau's mother stared at her. Her father kept walking._

_It was finally morning and Nakkeau had barely gotten any sleep. She was wondering what she would tell them. She looked around the room. She was in her room. It was nice to be back in her bed. Her eyes filled with tears until she noticed two children standing in the doorway. "Sora! I've missed you so much!" Nakkeau hugged him tightly. He squeezed her tightly back._

_Then Nakkeau noticed the other child still standing there, just staring at her. 'That's right. This is Miroku's and Sango's son.' "What's your name again?""Uh, Eijiiro." "You remind me of someone I…" She wanted to say 'love' but she couldn't. The word wouldn't come out. "Like." "Oh." Eijiiro looked at her. "I know you like her." Nakkeau smiled at him. Eijiiro looked away, blushing. He liked this other girl at the moment. Aki was just a year old._

_Kagome came in to see Nakkeau crying, her younger brother and Eijiiro trying to comfort her. "I wanna see him again but I can't. I just can't." Nakkeau sobbed into her hands. Kagome ran to her daughter. "Nakkeau, what's wrong?" "I miss him so much. I can't see him again." "What're you talking about?" Kagome put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Nakkeau looked up at her mother from hands. "If I see him again, he'll be killed." She began crying again. "Nakkeau, who on earth would do that?" "Vampires." Inuyasha was standing in the doorway. "Huh?" Kagome looked at him. Nakkeau and the other two children stared at him. "Nakkeau's been claimed by another vampire and she's already seeing a different one." He looked away. "If she keeps seeing him, he'll be put to death." 'Nakkeau.' Kagome looked at her daughter sadly. "I don't want him to die. I-I-I…" Nakkeau was going to say it this time. "love him." Nakkeau looked up but not at anyone. "When vampires go look for a human to claim as theirs, no other vampire is allowed to look or touch the human until the human is marked." She stood up and ran to father, hugging him tightly. "I don't know what to do! I'm scared!" She cried silently. Inuyasha held her tightly also. "If I go back, he'll be killed."_

_'What do we do?' Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly._

_It had been almost two weeks since Ken had last Nakkeau. It was about to rain and he was out collecting wood again but he wasn't alone. A girl named Rin was talking to him but he wasn't listening. He was thinking about the last time he saw Nakkeau. Ken remembered where she had told him and Iro where she lived in case either one wanted to visit. Ken guessed she was talking to him and smiled._

_Ken was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He looked up. It was the head vampire. "Forgive me sir!" Ken said quickly bowing. "I wasn't paying attention!" The head vampire ignored it. "Have you still been seeing that girl my son has claimed?" 'Iro told him?' "No sir."Ken replied still bowing. Iro was the head vampire's son. He could do as he pleased. He could even claim more than one human girl if he wanted to. "Iro told me everything." "Everything?" Ken looked up. He was afraid. He had always been afraid. Iro considered him a half-vampire for some reason. "Yes. Come with me." The head vampire told Ken. Ken looked back at Rin. She was curious. He knew she would ask him about it later. She was his best friend._

_As soon as Iro spotted Ken, he pinned him to the ground by his throat again. "Where is she?" "I don't know!" Ken yelled trying to get Iro off. Iro raised his fist to punch Ken when Iro's father said enough. Iro quietly got off and moved to a spot by his father._

_"Is it true that you were seeing her? Is it true that you looked at her? Is it true that you touched her? Is it true that-?" "Yes! It's all true!" Ken cried out. "It's true that I was seeing her. It's true that I looked at her. It's true that I touched her and it's true that I love her!" Ken looked away. "Where is she?" "She's safe." Ken smiled at Iro. Iro growled at him. "Where is she?" The head vampire demanded. "She's away from Iro! That's where she is! Why the hell would she want to be with someone like him?" Ken shouted at the head vampire. "Guards!" The head vampire stood up. Guards immediately came rushing and took hold of Ken. Ken didn't struggle at all. He smiled which seemed to make Iro angry. "Take him away! Put him in the dungeon and make sure he doesn't get out! He's going to die tomorrow!" Ken's smile faded when the head vampire said this._

_He sat there in the moonlight hugging his knees. It was freezing in the dungeon. 'Nakkeau,' Ken thought with tears streaming down his face. 'I'm sorry.' And he began to cry._

_Rei sniffed the air to try to catch Ken's scent. It was taking him a long time. A soft breeze finally came and he caught it. 'North.' Rei ran as fast as could following Ken's scent._

_It was almost daylight when Rei arrived at Ken's cell. He couldn't believe how many guards there were. 'How strong is Ken?' Rei silently approached the cell window drawing his sword. As soon as the guards spotted him he quickly cut their heads off. He knew they weren't a challenge. Rei was only worried about Iro right now but first he had to get Ken out of here._

_With amazing speed, he was quickly inside the cell. Ken looked up. Rei paused for a minute. "I'm getting you out of here." The guards spotted him and came at him. Rei quickly dodged them and sliced each one in half. "Let's go." Rei turned to Ken and sheathed his sword._

_They ran as fast as Ken could. He finally couldn't take the slowness any longer. Rei grabbed Ken by the waist who flinched but wasn't noticed and ran at his own speed. "Hey Rei," Ken asked. "Where're we going?" "You'll find out." And Ken passed out._

_"Nakkeau," Kagome asked. "Can you, go get some water please?" Silently, Nakkeau got up and took the bucket from her mother. Kagome watched her daughter walk down the hall and turn the corner. Inuyasha came walking up to Kagome. "What should we do Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him. "I don't know. I don't have his sce-." "What is it?"_

_She dropped the bucket as she stared at Rei. "Brother!" She squeezed him tightly. "I don't know what to do. I want to see him but if I do he'll be killed!" "No he won't.""What do you mean?" Nakkeau pulled away from him. Rei moved aside._

_There was Ken, standing there looking at her smiling. "Hey," He said. "Ken." Nakkeau whispered and ran into his arms. Ken winced but he was glad to hold her again. "I missed you so much!" Nakkeau cried. "I wanted to see you again but if I did you'd be killed." "I was going to be killed." Ken told her as tears filled his eyes. She looked up at him. "What?" "Sometime today." A tear rolled off his face and onto Nakkeau's. Then he smiled at her. "I said something stupid but true." "What was it?" Nakkeau stared into his blue eyes. "Why would she want to be with someone like him?"'You said that?' Nakkeau thought and after two weeks without seeing each other, she finally kissed him again._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. He was directing it at Rei. Rei didn't answer until he started walking away. "Remove the barrier." "What?" "I said," Rei repeated. "Remove the barrier." "No."_

_Rei unsheathed his sword and so did Inuyasha. "How else will Ken come in? He needs to rest." "Who the heck is Ken?"Then Inuyasha looked past his oldest son to see his daughter and a vampire holding each other closely. Inuyasha turned his attention back towards Rei. "You know I can't do that." Rei smirked and came at his father with speed. Inuyasha couldn't dodge it. He was thrown back by the force in thru the door and just missed Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily. "Aki's trying to sleep!" "Shut it will ya?" Inuyasha told her getting up out of the broken pieces of wood. "I'm trying to fight here." Then Kagome stormed off to check on Aki._

_'What's with her?' Inuyasha watched her. He smiled. Sometimes he liked it when she was mad._

_Inuyasha turned to see Rei running at him. "Remove it!" "NO!" Then Inuyasha was soon on his back again with a sword at his throat. "Well," "Fine." Inuyasha said. "I'll remove it but as soon as he comes in this house, it's goin back up." "That's fine with me as long as he's safe and Nakkeau's happy." Rei moved the sword away from his father's throat and put it back in his scabbard._

_Inuyasha walked outside and saw Nakkeau pulling up Ken's cloak. Inuyasha didn't really wanna know why. He turned to the barrier and pulled out Tetsusaiga. The blade turned red and Inuyasha raised his sword. He brought it down on the barrier and the barrier started to disappear._

_"Happy?" Inuyasha asked his son angrily. Rei smirked and started walking back the way he came. He didn't want mother to know he had come._

_"Come on," Nakkeau looked at Ken worriedly. "Let's go inside." She helped him but every time he moved he winced. He knew Nakkeau was looking at him. She was afraid of what might happen if the other vampires found him. "They don't come around here." Ken lied. He didn't want to worry Nakkeau. He too was also afraid. He didn't care what would happen to him. He cared what would happen to Nakkeau._

_"Hurry it up would ya?" Inuyasha shouted angrily. The two didn't say anything. They just kept walking towards the house. 'He's blind. Can't he see that Ken's hurt?' Nakkeau thought glaring at her father. 'I bet Nakkeau left because of all the shouting.' Ken thought also glaring at Inuyasha. They finally walked past him and both sighed, glad to be past Inuyasha._

_Kagome walked out into the room, happy that Aki was sleeping again. When she saw Ken, she stopped. "So…" Kagome said. "You're finally here. It's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Ken was afraid of being around her. "Mom," Nakkeau said. "Can you help me? Ken kinda got beaten really bad." "Of course!" Kagome clasped her hands together._

_Back at the vampire castle, Iro paced back and forth. 'That bastard!' Then he stopped and smiled. 'Wait! Maybe it was a good thing he escaped. I may have lost Nakkeau's scent but I still have his.' "Guards!" He shouted. "Get everyone ready! We're going on a hunt." He laughed wickedly. Then he walked to his room and thought about his plans. He was going to make Ken's life a living hell when he got his hands on him. Iro's smile faded when he thought about Nakkeau. 'What will I do with her?' That was the main problem though._

_Ken woke up and looked down to see who was lying on his chest. Nakkeau of course. He smiled and put his arm around her. After his wounds had been treated he fell asleep. Kagome walked in. "She wouldn't leave your side, not even for a minute." She smiled and held up a tray a food._

_Inuyasha came up behind Kagome. "I see you're awake." Kagome jumped and dropped the tray of food. She turned around and began yelling at him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome got in his face. "Do you know how long it took me to make that?" "I'll clean it up! Alright? Geez! What a spaz!" "What was that?" "Nothing."_

_Then Aki woke up crying and Nakkeau woke up staring at her parents angrily. Finally Kagome stormed out of the room to check on Aki. "Why does this have to happen to me?"Inuyasha just stared at her and smiled as she stomped down the hall until she turned the corner. He sighed._

_Ken turned to Nakkeau and asked, "Are they always like this?" "Not really." She looked down at her hands. "They have their good days and their bad days." Then Ken hugged her and she closed her eyes leaning her head on his shoulder. 'I wonder if we'll be able to be together. I mean, we're not anywhere where Iro can reach us so…' She paused. 'Ken can mark me right? But am I still claimed?' 'Shut up!' A voice yelled at her in her head. 'I thought you didn't care if you were claimed or not as long as you were with Ken.' 'Yeah, but,' Nakkeau started. 'But what?' The voice asked rudely. 'But what? Huh? Come on! Tell me! Answer me!' "Just shut up! I don't care okay! I just, I just…" Then she stopped and said. "Let me tell you something you stupid voice! I'm gonna be the one to kill Iro and no one's gonna stop me. That's final!" "Nakkeau?" Nakkeau turned and looked into Ken's face. "Sorry. There was a voice in my head and it made me angry and..." Ken covered her mouth with his hand. "You can't go after him." He waited a minute before removing it. Then he stood up and grabbed his shirt and cloak._

_Ken began walking away but looked back when Nakkeau grabbed his hand. She stared at him sadly. Her eyes filled with tears. Ken knelt in front of her. "I won't be there to protect you if he goes after you." "I know that and I don't care." Nakkeau said softly._

_Before Nakkeau knew it, Ken had pulled her into a kiss and he didn't pull away, not even when Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. Inuyasha and Kagome were too shocked to say anything. They just stood there watching._

_'Finally,' He thought. 'We're almost there.' Iro looked at the house. He now knew where Ken was. He laughed but stopped until he reached the barrier._

_"He's here." Ken started towards the door. 'I have to make sure Nakkeau doesn't go outside.' He turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Keep Nakkeau in here and whatever you do, don't you dare come outside." He ran towards the door again until Inuyasha stopped him. "Listen pal! No one tells me what to do!" "If you want to live then I suggest you stay inside." Inuyasha glared at Ken as Ken walked out the door._

_Iro finally saw Ken come out and smiled. "Well, looks like you've finally come out." Ken glared at him. "Is she here with you?" Iro asked. "What if she is?"Ken smirked. 'Who are they talking about?' Rin wondered. She was part of the hunting group and gathering group. Rin hated having to hunt down her best friend._

_Just then a sacred arrow flew past Ken's head and hit the barrier. Ken turned around quickly to see Nakkeau standing there in the doorway with a bow and arrow. She looked ready to fight but Ken didn't want her to. He didn't want to see her get hurt. "Nakkeau, no." He started back towards the door but stopped. The barrier began disappearing. "Run!" Ken shouted as Iro and the vampires charged towards Ken._

_Inuyasha and Kagome heard Ken's order and Kagome grabbed Sora and Aki. "Time to go Kagome!"Inuyasha picked up her and the two small children up. "But what about Nakkeau?" Kagome asked. "Ken's with her." He replied and Kagome didn't say anything else._

_"I won't run!" Nakkeau yelled. "You know I won't leave you behind," "Stay away from Iro. Please. He may be stronger than you, but he's not stronger than me." Ken took hold of her hands._

_Iro was getting sick of this. He was going to get rid of that half-vampire once and for all. He charged at Ken and Nakkeau but Ken separated. Nakkeau fell on her back. Some of the vampires went after her but were killed by Rei. Nakkeau quickly got up and grabbed a sword from a dead vampire._

_"Do you think that because you're stronger than me means you can kill me?" Iro laughed in Ken's face knocking him down. Ken glared at him and wiped away the blood from his mouth. 'What do I do?' Ken looked over Iro's shoulder at Nakkeau. 'I told her I can't protect her. If he kills me, he'll go after her and no one will be able to protect her no matter who they are.' Ken dodged Iro's sword again._

_Nakkeau was thrown back by the force of one of the vampire's swords but was caught. "You okay?" It was Miroku. "Yea. Thanks for stopping me." She looked up at him. Sango landed beside him. "Miroku!" She jumped off Kirara. "Why are all these vampires here?" Miroku looked around until he stopped at one particular vampire. "Isn't that…?" Then Nakkeau pulled away from Miroku and ran towards Ken._

_Vampires lunged at her and she didn't have time to move. Miroku and Sango couldn't help her nor could Sora. They were all caught. Sora was held on the ground and being tied up. Miroku and Sango were struggling against the vampires but couldn't move._

_Nakkeau was dragged towards Iro and Ken with scratches on her face and arms. Nakkeau glared into Iro's green eyes as he walked towards her. "I hated having to plan on what to do with you." Nakkeau's glare didn't disappear. "I don't care what you do to me as long as Ken stays alive!" "That'll just ruin all of my fun!" Iro got in her face._

_Ken got to his feet and ran at Iro. "Don't you touch her!" He shouted. He almost reached Iro when Iro turned around quickly and stabbed Ken right thru the stomach. "No," Nakkeau said quietly. "Ken!" She shouted and struggled until she broke loose of the vampires' grips. She ran past Iro ignoring his glare._

_"Ken," Nakkeau asked falling to her knees beside him. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." He looked at her. "It's just a scratch. It's no big deal." "You're starting to sound like my father." She sniffed. Ken laughed. "How about you? Are you okay?" "Yes." Nakkeau smiled._

_Nakkeau was then pulled back by her hair and into Iro's arms. Iro wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. She glared at him as she tried pulling his arms apart. "Watch as I finally make her mine!" He laughed. Nakkeau heard Iro bare his fangs at one of the vampires. They must've gotten too close. He was going to mark her anyway._

_He was about to bite down when he felt something go thru him. Nakkeau looked down and saw a sword sticking out of Iro. Ken stared. Iro threw Nakkeau to the ground by Ken and turned around to see who it was that had stabbed him. Everyone was staring Rin. Iro pulled the sword out quickly and glared at her. "You would dare defy me? Your commander-""I don't have to listen to you! I can choose whether to fight or not!" Rin stood there, not afraid to be killed. "Besides," She smirked. "You're only second in command. I don't take orders from you. I listen to third in command." Iro's eyes turned red. He charged at her not noticing what was going on behind him._

_She ran towards the vampires that were holding Ken and watching the fight. Nakkeau hit one in the chin and the other in the stomach. They fell back and Nakkeau quickly bent down to look in Ken's shining blue eyes. "Are you alright?" Ken asked. Nakkeau quickly nodded and grabbed Ken's hand. He winced as he was pulled up. She looked at him. "I'm fine. Really." But he began to fall back. "Ken!" Nakkeau gasped and set him on the ground._

_Iro heard Nakkeau and turned around. He growled and turned back towards Rin. "I don't have time to deal with you." "That's fine with me." Rin remarked. She stood there insulting him in front of the others. She smiled as he ran at her. Iro ran too fast for her to dodge and before Rin knew it, he had thrust his sword thru her. "You know what to do Ken." She kept on smiling until the light faded from her eyes._

_Ken had seen the whole thing. His eyes filled with tears. He saw his best friend killed in front of him. They had been best friends for so long he couldn't remember when he had first met her. "Rin."_

_"Anyone else want to challenge me!" Iro shouted angrily as he threw down Rin's body. No one stepped forward or said a word. Then Iro turned towards Nakkeau and Ken. Ken stared angrily at him while Nakkeau gripped Ken's shoulder tightly. She didn't want him to get up and fight Iro._

_"You!" Iro reached out to grab Nakkeau but stopped when a sacred arrow almost hit him. Everyone looked over to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing there. Kagome pulled back her bow string, ready to fire again. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out ready to attack. "Don't you lay a hand on her!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha glared at Iro._

_Iro smirked. "If you think you can kill me, you're wrong!" He reached down and grabbed Nakkeau by the throat. Kagome shot the arrow and hit him in the chest but he didn't fall. 'Why didn't he die?' She stared at Iro. 'If I attack with my Tetsusaiga, I might hurt Nakkeau.' Inuyasha thought angrily._

_Nakkeau was scared now. This was the first time in her life that she was scared of a vampire. Iro showed his fangs again as he brought Nakkeau close. 'No,' She thought. But then Iro stopped and let go of her. He looked over at Ken. Ken had stabbed him in the heart with the same sword Iro had killed Rin with. He smirked. "I know how you can die. Even though this isn't the actual way to kill you, I at least saved someone I love." Ken stared at Iro. Iro glared at him and punched him in his wound. Ken let go of the sword and fell back to the ground on his hands and knees. Nakkeau wanted to move but didn't. She was shocked at what Ken had said. She stared at him and started toward him but was stopped by a hand at her throat. Nakkeau was thrown to the ground with the hand still at her throat. Iro was angry. Very angry. "I have tried my best not to kill my third in command." Iro was staring deep into Nakkeau's eyes. "But I guess I have no choice. He broke the rule and decided to try and take my claimed woman. But I don't have to worry. I can always choose another third command as long as they don't break the rule." He looked over at Ken and smirked who was glaring at him and was holding his wound._

_Nakkeau saw a broken sword lying next to her out of the corner of her eye. "I'd rather die than become yours!" She quickly grabbed the broken sword and, before Iro could stop her, she stabbed herself near the heart. Nakkeau smiled when Iro let go of her throat. She was still alive. She wasn't going to die. Not yet. Nakkeau promised herself that she was going to be the one to kill Iro._

-End Flashback-

Everyone stared at her except for Rei who walked out of the house angrily. His wife and daughter followed not wanting to be in the quietness.

"Nakkeau," Their mother said softly. Nakkeau didn't look at her mother. She looked to the side, thinking about Ken. "So you're telling us that that's how you actually met Ken?" Her daughter didn't answer. "But why don't we remember any of that?" Miroku stepped forward. Nakkeau didn't look at anyone. "Ask Rei. He did it."

It was quiet. Too quiet. Inuyasha finally walked outside silently to talk to Rei. Finally, everyone went outside, even Haru, to leave Nakkeau alone.

Nakkeau stood up and rushed for the window Ken snuck out of. 'I'm going to stay with you no matter what you say.' She climbed out the window and ran thru the forest.

It was quiet as they watched Rei with his back towards them waiting for an answer. When one didn't come, Inuyasha walked up to him and was about to put his hand on his son's shoulder when his son lifted Inuyasha up off of the ground by his kimono and slammed him on his back on the ground. Rei glared angrily at his father. "I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha just looked at his son strangely. 'What's with him?'

Kagome noticed Kainai was looking sick. "Hey are you okay?" "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I just have a stomach ache. That's all." She smiled fake. Kagome looked back at her oldest son. He was glaring at his wife. "Rei." She asked afraid. "What are you hiding?"

Rei let go of Inuyasha and walked away. Kainai and Kumiko quickly followed but Eijiiro and Miroku stopped them. "Tell us what he's hiding." Kainai looked at Rei but Rei didn't really seem to care anymore. "Iro and Keiichi told Rei to find a small green spider and let it bite Kumiko." Kainai explained looking away. "Rei didn't want to do it but they said if he didn't, they would kill us." "What are you saying?" Kagome choked out. "Are you saying this was all a plan to get Aki and Nakkeau to come here?" "I told you we shouldn't have trusted him." Inuyasha said. "I don't know who they want but-!" "I wasn't directing it to you." Inuyasha looked Kainai's way rudely. She looked away quickly then at the ground. "Don't talk to her like that!" Rei shouted angrily at his father. "I can talk to whoever I want like that so just shut up and answer me! Why would you do this?" Inuyasha glared at him.

In one swift movement, Inuyasha was on his back again. "Don't talk like that to her or I swear I'll kill you!" Rei seemed to mean it by the tone he was giving his father. "What would you do if someone made you do something or they'd kill mother?" He glared at Inuyasha. "I would try and find a way out of it." Inuyasha replied. "There was no other way." His son hissed. "It was either my wife and daughter killed or listen to them and do what they say." He looked into his father's eyes. "And I didn't want my wife and daughter killed because of me." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was stunned. He just stared back into his son's eyes.

Nakkeau stopped when she saw him sitting up against a large log. She stared at him. 'Ken.'

He knew she was there. He didn't want her to be there. Ken noticed someone or something out of the corner of his eye and he didn't like it.

"Ken," Nakkeau slowly walked up to him. Ken didn't turn to look at her. "Are you okay? Why'd you leave me alone?" She sat down in front of him. Ken had his head down so he didn't have to look at her. Nakkeau knew he was still alive. He wouldn't die without saying anything to her. "Ken c'mon look at me please?" Ken still wouldn't look at her. Nakkeau sighed. "Well if you're not going to look at me, at least say something!" She begged. "Rei and his wife and daughter were helping Iro and Keiichi." Ken replied. Nakkeau was shocked. "What?" Ken sighed and looked up at her sad eyes. He still looked the same as he did when he sucked all the poison out of Kumiko. "It's true." "You don't even know my brother." Nakkeau quickly backed away.

Ken didn't even bother replying. He had been busy paying attention to the thing or person out of the corner of his eye and was now turned towards it. It laughed. Finally Nakkeau stopped talking to Ken and looked towards the bushes. 'No,' She thought. 'It can't be him. He has to be dead.' There was only one person she had to be talking about. Iro.

"Where the hell do you think she went!" Inuyasha shouted. They were looking for Nakkeau. Kagome was too worried about her oldest daughter to answer. 'Nakkeau where'd you go?' Kagome wasn't looking down like she usually would be. Instead she was pacing back and forth, making Shippo and Aki feel sick but they didn't say anything. They wanted to know where she went also.

Inuyasha was yelling at Rei now. "This is your fault!" Rei was about to shout back when the scent of Ken's blood interrupted him. "Mommy." Haru began crying. Since her mother wasn't there, there was only one person she could go cry to. Haru ran into Kagome's arms, squeezing her tightly around the waist. 'Haru.'

"Ken!" Nakkeau cried as Ken was thrown back by Iro's blade. Ken was bleeding badly. He knew he was going to die, and fast. The poison in his body was spreading faster than he thought. He looked over at Nakkeau. She was afraid. She didn't move. Not even when Ken called her name.

"I will mark her." Iro said coldly. He looked down at Ken who glared up at him. Iro smiled. "This looks familiar doesn't it?" He asked his eyes full of hate and coldness. "Except only this time," He raised his sword, ready to bring it down on Ken. "I'll win." He brought the sword down but stopped. He glared at who was in front him, protecting his enemy. "Please," Nakkeau begged who was the one who had stepped in front of Ken. "I'll do anything, just don't kill him."

Nakkeau would blame herself if he was killed. Iro smiled at her. He knew she wasn't marked. Or was she?

Ken didn't want to mark her and Nakkeau had changed her mind about being marked but something was different about Nakkeau. Her scent. It changed.

Nakkeau turned and knelt down in front of Ken. He was angry. He wasn't angry at Iro at the moment. Not yet. He was angry at Nakkeau, for what she had just done. Nakkeau knew Ken didn't care what happened to him as long as she was safe but she did.

Ken glared at her and grit his teeth. "Nakkeau," He said. "Why would you do something so stupid? I care about you and Haru more anything else in the world. You know that!" "And I care about you and Haru more than anything else in the world!" Nakkeau was about to cry. She reached out to put a hand on his face but was grabbed and pulled back by her kimono hard and into Iro's arms. Her eyes filled with tears but she tried to act calm. She didn't want Iro to know she was afraid and sad.

Iro could tell how upset Ken was as Iro's fangs showed. He smiled evilly at him and bit down hard into Nakkeau's neck. Nakkeau winced and dug her nails into his arm. She wanted him to let go as she realized she was no longer Ken's. Tears formed in her eyes. She was even more afraid and it showed in her eyes.

Finally Iro took his fangs out of her and licked the remaining blood that surrounded the mark. He let go of Nakkeau and she fell to her hands and knees. She held a hand on her mark and looked up at Iro. He was still smiling. Nakkeau looked over at Ken. He was getting up while glaring at her and Iro. She noticed he was struggling and went to help him but was once again pulled back. Nakkeau looked up at Iro angrily but he didn't look down at her. All he did was smile and glare at Ken as Ken began to say something. "I promised your father I would protect you." He shouted at Nakkeau. "I promised YOU I would protect you." Nakkeau stared at him sadly. She was upset. 'He actually promised my father he would protect me?' "Ken I-" "Just shut up and go!" Ken yelled shutting his eyes to keep the tears away and not wanting to look at her.

'Ken wanted to mark me? Even after we decided I wasn't going to be?' Nakkeau thought surprised. "Go," Ken said opening his eyes but not looking at Nakkeau. She wanted to cry so badly at what he said. He wanted her to leave. He wanted her to leave with their enemy. But why?

Nakkeau felt Iro grab her by the waist and before she knew it everything in front of her was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

'I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry,' He thought crying. 'Come back. What will I do without you?' Then he caught Rei's scent and looked up. "Ken." Rei swallowed. "She's gone." "What are you talking about?" Rei walked carefully towards him. "As if you don't know." Ken said angrily. "I told her what you did but she didn't believe me and now she's gone! It's all your fault!" Rei began walking back towards the house when he heard something hit the ground behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Ken on his knees holding his stomach. Ken was throwing up but it looked like blood mixed with something green. Rei rushed forward to help Ken. "Hey are you okay?" Ken nodded weakly.

Rei looked at the disgusting stuff on the ground. "What is that stuff?" "Kumiko's blood mixed with the poison." Rei didn't say anything. He just helped Ken up and they started back towards the house slowly.

Inuyasha caught Rei's and Ken's scent and looked towards the forest. "Why am I not catching Nakkeau's scent?" Kagome walked up to him. "Do you think?" 'He promised he would protect her.' Inuyasha thought angrily.

Haru came running up as her father and Rei appeared. 'What will I tell her?' Ken thought upsettingly looking at his daughter. He noticed Haru had been crying. 'Does she know?' Then he felt Rei let go of him. Ken stared at his daughter until Inuyasha walked up to him.

Kagome had Haru go inside. When Haru was inside, Inuyasha shouted. "Where is she?" Ken couldn't answer. Not with Kagome standing there. "Kagome, could you go inside?" Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome knew what was going to happen. She hesitated for a moment then went in, looking back.

"Well," Inuyasha asked. "Where is she?" "I told her about Rei but she didn't believe me." Inuyasha glared at Ken. Ken paused before continuing. "Iro has her." He said quickly. It was hard for him to say. He wished he had never said any of those things to her.

"You promised-!" Inuyasha began. "I know what I promised!" Ken cried. "She protected me! Something I didn't want! She gave herself up to him in order to save me! She was stupid for doing that! She knew I didn't want to be saved but you know how she is!" Ken looked away. "You didn't go after her?" Inuyasha asked staring sadly. "I couldn't." Ken replied. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha's voice hardened. "I said some things that I shouldn't have." "What'd you say?" Inuyasha demanded. Ken didn't have to tell him. Inuyasha wasn't his father. He didn't have to listen to him. Ken began turning around to head back into the woods. He was going to get Nakkeau back no matter what.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha shouted. "None of your business." Ken didn't look back. Inuyasha growled. Ken said, "Don't let Aki wander off. She's next to being getting taken away." Then he turned his head towards Inuyasha. "But not from you." Then he turned back towards the woods and walked into the darkness.

Inuyasha walked slowly back to the house. 'What the heck does he mean 'She's next to be getting taken away'?' He looked up to see Kagome waiting for him. "Is everything okay?" "No." Inuyasha looked away. "What happened?" Inuyasha didn't answer. "Inuyasha?" Kagome walked up to him. He looked at her. "Nakkeau's been taken by Iro." "What!" Kagome stared wide eyed at Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" "We have to watch Aki closely. That's what Ken told me." He looked away again. "Why didn't he come back?" Kagome asked quickly. "I think he wants to get Nakkeau back on his own and kill Iro." Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "You know how much they love each other. They wouldn't turn their backs on each other or betray 'em either." He began walking into the house until Kagome grabbed his sleeve.

He looked back at her. She had the saddest look he ever saw. "Kagome?" Inuyasha turned all the way back around to look into her brown eyes. Kagome didn't say anything. She couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him.

Kagome noticed Rei out of the corner of her eye. "Come on Kagome," Inuyasha looked at her as she turned towards the door. "Spit it out." "You're gonna tell him now?" Rei asked her angrily. "It's the only chance I've got so leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at her son. 'What are they talking about?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome immediately swung her head towards Inuyasha. Her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want to come here!" "That's how he's gonna know?" Rei demanded sarcastically. Kagome didn't answer. She was scared. She kept her eyes shut tightly until she felt Inuyasha's lips against hers. Tears ran down her face. Kagome had to pull away and when she did, Inuyasha had her pinned against the side of the house. "Why?" He said softly. "I don't want to start fighting again." Kagome whispered looking deep into his eyes. "Tell me anyways." Inuyasha didn't like this. Kagome turned away painfully. "Rei," She started. "Isn't the one who gave Aki and Nakkeau away." Another tear rolled down her face. Inuyasha just stared at her then turned his head away from her.

"It…was you, Kagome?" Inuyasha was angry but he didn't want to start fighting again either. He turned his head back towards her.

Kagome stared into his angry hazel eyes. But then they turned soft for just one moment as he jerked her forward and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Inuyasha wanted to know why she gave their daughters away and he would ask, right after the kiss. Kagome was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen next. She didn't pull away and nor did Inuyasha.

Everyone inside had heard the whole thing. Aki was hugging her knees, crying and leaning on Eijiiro, with his arm wrapped around her. 'Mother.'

Inuyasha smelled Aki's tears. He pulled away and his eyes filled with anger again. Kagome swallowed and was about to say something when he cut her off with another kiss. 'Inuyasha?' 'What the hell am I doing?' Inuyasha thought angrily. 'She gave away your own daughters and you're kissing her?'

Inuyasha finally had enough of this, as soon as he pulled away he started yelling. "Why would you do that Kagome?" he held her by her shoulders. "I had no choice." She whispered terrified. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her shoulders. "No choice?" "I had no choice Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted back. "It was either I die or give the girls to them!" "And you chose the stupidest answer." Kagome felt sweaty under his grip. "I'd rather die than let some damn demon or vampire take our daughters!" He let her go. "You were just being selfish." Kagome winced and moved away from him. She was scared but she knew what was coming. Kagome slowly began backing up towards the woods. Inuyasha glared at her then turned away sadly. He didn't want to see her go.

She ran thru the woods as fast as she could, her eyes shut trying to stop the tears. 'What've I done!' she shouted at herself in her mind. 'Inuyasha was right. I was being selfish. I only cared about myself.' Then she fell to her hands and knees and let the tears come. "I did choose the most stupid answer. I was being selfish. I only wanted to live because I cared about myself. I didn't think about anyone else." "What a lovely apology. But it's too late seeing Inuyasha already knows." Came Keiichi's voice from behind her.

"Father?" Aki asked shoving food into her mouth. Inuyasha looked over at her sadly. "Yea what is it?" "Where's mother and Nakkeau?" "They went for a walk." He lied and turned away. Everyone knew he was lying about Kagome, even Aki, except they didn't know where she went.

Iro dropped Nakkeau on to the cold hard ground. Nakkeau couldn't believe what she had done. At first she was happy she had saved Ken but when he had told her to go she began to regret giving herself to Iro. Iro smiled down at her as she stood up trying not to show any fear. "Where are we?" Nakkeau looked ahead of her at a huge grey old castle. "We're at your new home." Iro replied wrapping his arms around her waist. "My…new home?" tears of sadness and fright filled her eyes. "It looks amazing." Nakkeau lied. Iro ignored her and walked towards the castle, looking back to make sure Nakkeau was following.

"I know it's too late, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love me." Kagome stared at the ground. "You took risks to bring your daughters to us." Keiichi glared down at her. Kagome looked up at him curiously. "Us?" "Me and Iro. We waited years to get the girls and we finally get what we want." "You two worked together?" Kagome asked. "No. But we're alike. We both wanted something that we're finally getting." "My daughters are not things!" Kagome shouted angrily at him. "You're right. They aren't things. They're human beings wanted by a demon and a vampire." He glared deeply into her eyes. "I have something I need you to do for me and if you do it, I'll get Nakkeau back for you." Kagome did want Nakkeau back but she knew Ken would be able to get her back on his own. "Let me hear it first." "I want you…to kill Eijiiro for me."

He pulled her roughly into a large room which must have been the court room or some room similar to it. Nakkeau observed the room. Most of the room was red, like blood which scared her. The windows allowed barely any light in and the floor was covered with dust and dirt.

Then her eyes settled on the vampire in front of her. He was old: his beard reaching down past his knees, his kimono grey along with the laces. "You have finally come home my son after thirteen years." The old man said. "My kingdom is falling apart due to your absence. What kept you away for so long?" "I found her." Iro replied as if he were a soldier. "Who?" "I found the girl Ken and I had fought over." He said in the same tone. "Job well done my boy." The king smiled. And then Iro did as well. "Thank you father." "So where she?" the king asked. Iro pushed her lightly towards him so the king could see her clearly. "Oh my," the king explained. "How very pretty." He leaned close to Nakkeau who smiled shyly. "Thank you." "and very polite as well."

"Excuse me sir." Nakkeau wondered. "Who's third in command? I know you have to be first in command and Iro has to be second. So who's third?" "You're right about that." The king rubbed his chin. "What was his name again? Ah yes, Ken." "But father, he disobeyed the rule." "The rule doesn't matter right now." The king said sharply. "Right now we have to get you two fitted for your wedding." Nakkeau was shocked. "Wedding? What wedding?" "That's right. I need someone to take my place on the throne and that is Iro but in order to do that he needs to marry the one he marked." "But I'm already married!" Nakkeau explained. The king glared angrily at her. "Who are you married to?" She swallowed, stood up straight and said "Your third in command, Ken." "I see." The king replied. "What is your name?" Nakkeau wasn't sure if she should answer. Iro noticed her insecurity and said "I think it's time for her to go to bed." The king sighed "I guess you're right. It must've been a long day for you."

She silently laid on the bed and closed her eyes tightly as a tear ran down her cheek. 'I can't marry him. I just can't.' Nakkeau let her mind drift back to moment she last saw Ken. 'I wish I could see you. I miss you so much.'

"So," Iro looked at his father. "you wanted to speak with me?" "Yes." The king looked down at his son. "I need you to tell me everything you know about that girl and what is her name?" "Her name is Nakkeau, father." "That's a nice name." "She has a twin brother, a brother and a sister. Her father is a half demon and her mother is human. She also seems to have a daughter." Iro explained. "I see. Keep going." The king seemed interested in knowing more about Nakkeau. "when she said she was married, she didn't tell the truth. Nakkeau couldn't marry because she wasn't marked. Ken probably told her that so if she ever got separated from him and put into something like this, she wouldn't have to marry me." "WHAT!" The king's voice echoed throughout the large room. "Yes, but father-." "I want Ken found and brought back here to me! She should've never been with that traitor, that liar, that thief." "Father, Ken was never any of those things." "He's a thief. He stole Nakkeau away from you." "That's because the two of them fell in love, remember?" Iro shouted. "I want Ken found!" the king shouted at his son. "He's on his way here. He would never let me have Nakkeau!" "Still, it doesn't matter, I want him brought here." Iro looked at his father for a moment, wondering if he had gone mad. "Yes, father."

Ken looked down at the stab wound Iro had given him. It wasn't getting any better. He held his chest and winced. 'Damn.' He thought angrily. 'it feels like I haven't made any progress.' He slid down the side of a tree, still holding his chest. He looked around the side of the tree to see if he could see the castle. No luck. He only saw a river and beyond that, more trees. 'Wait.' He thought happily. 'that's the river near the castle.' He stood up, using the tree for support and headed toward the river. 'But wait.' He thought. 'I think I know what's going on now.'

There was no need to gather the army seeing as it was one vampire or half vampire. No one really knew what Ken was. There was only one vampire chosen to bring back Ken and that was Iro. Iro decided to bring Nakkeau along. He was going to use her as bait. She didn't know what was going on which she didn't seem to care about until she noticed Iro had left her. Nakkeau smiled happily and began to run when she stopped and saw Ken. Her smile faded and her eyes went wide. "Ken" Her eyes filled with tears and she ran into his chest, crying as he held her in his arms. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry!" Nakkeau cried, letting blood stain her kimono. When she didn't get a response from him, she looked up at him. He still looked angry at her. "Please Ken say something." "You've been using me all these years haven't you?" 'What did he just say?' Nakkeau stared at him in disbelief. "What are you getting at, Ken?" "You used me when we first met just to make Iro jealous," Ken said. Nakkeau kept shaking her head 'no' to everything he said was wrong. "You lied when you said you loved me, you think I'm a fool; you think I can't see through your tricks. You even let Iro mark you." "I did it to save you! I love you! You know I do so stop it already!" "You love Iro, you don't love me, and you never have." Ken said darkly. Nakkeau couldn't speak. Her whole world fell apart. Her face hardened and her bottom lip trembled. She ran as fast as she could past him. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't know where to go but she kept running.

"No, I won't do it!" Kagome shouted. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Not anymore!" She couldn't stand the pain. The pain of seeing someone else's pain. "If you don't do it, I'll find Nakkeau and kill her." Keiichi yelled and grabbed her by her throat. "As long as she's with Iro for now she's safe." Kagome choked. Keiichi let her go. "Fine. I'll just go after her daughter." He stared down at her. "Let's see if I get what I want." 'No.' Kagome got up and ran back to the house as fast as she could but Keiichi seemed faster. She saw him pass her out of the corner of her eye.

She ran into Iro. "I'm sorry." She cried into his armor. "I'm so sorry. I'll stay with you. I'll even marry you." She could barely make out. Iro gently put a hand on her head. "Silly girl," Nakkeau looked up at him. "I told you he wasn't worth it. You are mine. You belong to me now. No one can have you." What he had said, upset her. 'I don't want to belong to you. I don't want you to have me.' She cried as Iro hugged her. "You will obey me and every word I say." Angrily, Nakkeau pulled away. "No. I won't listen to you. I don't belong to you and there's only one person that can have me even if he said all those nasty things!"

'I'm almost there.' Kagome panted seeing the exit out of the woods.

"I have an idea," Haru said. "Let's tell stories." Everyone looked at the little blue eyed girl. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on Aki and Eijiiro. "How about you two start?" Aki and Eijiiro looked at her. "Oh, uh, I'm not good at telling stories." Aki explained. "I'll tell one." Eijiiro said and looked at Rei. 'What's he thinking about?' "Start telling the story." Aki urged him. Eijiiro sighed and began the story, or was it a story?

_One day, when they ran into each other again, Eijiiro decided he would wait until she was done throwing up for the day to ask her what was wrong. Everyone wanted to know why she was throwing up. "Aki." He said. Aki turned towards him. "What's wrong? Everyone's worried. Especially me." He said. She looked away. "I can't tell you." "Why?" He asked. "Because I can't." She started to run away but Eijiiro pulled her back into his arms. "Please tell me." Aki would have to trust him not to tell anyone. "You promise not to tell anyone?" She pulled away. "Yea." He knew this couldn't be good. "Well remember that night we spent together?" Aki played with her fingers. "Holy shit! Are you?" He whispered loudly. Aki clamped his mouth shut. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I have been puking a lot lately, so it's a possibility." "Your parents are going to kill me!" He whispered. Then he watched Aki walk off back to her room. 'What am I going to do?' "This is my fault." "Of course it's your fault." Sora walked up behind him making him jump. "Don't scare me like that." Eijiiro turned and shouted at Sora. "It's not my fault you didn't tell her what happened when everyone got home." Sora replied then he walked away. Rei walked up and grabbed Eijiiro by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "I heard every single word." He growled. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Eijiiro struggled to get down. "You and Aki. I heard your conversation." He got close to his face. "I know what you did and I don't like it." Rei got even closer to his face. "You got her pregnant." He whispered and threw Eijiiro down the hall. 'Great.' Eijiiro thought angrily getting up. "Another Inuyasha." He whispered as low as he could so Rei wouldn't hear him. He really didn't want to get killed today but somehow Rei did hear him and in a flash Rei was in his face again. "I am nothing like my father." Rei hissed and held his sword to Eijiiro's throat. "We may look alike but I don't hesitate to kill." 'He's scarier than Inuyasha.' Eijiiro thought. Rei removed his sword from the boy's throat and walked away quietly._

Everyone stared at Aki and Eijiiro. Aki glared at Eijiiro then at Rei. Eijiiro cuddled up to Aki. "Hey it's done and over with. Don't worry about it." Aki only moved to let him fall on his face. "I have a question for you two?" Aki and Eijiiro looked at Inuyasha who sat there looking at them. "Who came on to who?" The two children pointed at each other. "Don't blame this on me! You came onto me first!" Aki shouted in Eijiiro's face. "Oh please! You're the one who started to tear my shirt off!" He got in Aki's face. She blushed "Th-that's a lie and you know it!" She looked straight into his eyes. "Just confess already will you?" Inuyasha said. Aki smiled seductively, "Maybe I did try to tear his shirt but he was the one to come onto me first." That's when Sango covered Haru's ears and Rei's wife covered their daughter's ears. "Or did I come onto you first?" 'I never should've asked that question.' Inuyasha thought upsettingly.

Finally sick of their disgusting talk, Inuyasha walked up to the two kids and banged their heads together. "That's enough!" He shouted. "No one wants to hear what you two did." The two kids rubbed their foreheads. "You asked!" They shouted. "That doesn't mean you-!" Inuyasha walked toward the door. "Father?" Aki got up and went to her father's side. "Stay here," He said and walked out the door.

Kagome, out of breathe, still kept running. 'I have to get there before he does.' As soon as she saw Inuyasha, she tried running even faster. "Inuyasha." She coughed. He saw her and started running to her as she collapsed.

Aki and the others ran outside to see Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome," Inuyasha said worriedly. "Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly. "Get Aki out of here." She coughed harshly. Inuyasha stared at her. "What do you mean?" "He's coming after Haru to get Aki." She began crying. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome clung to his kimono as he held her tightly. "Everything will be all right." "No it won't." Kagome fell into unconsciousness. 'What does she mean?'

And as soon as he thought that, Nakkeau came running out of the woods and she ran past Inuyasha and the others and lunged at her stunned daughter with tears in her eyes. She squeezed her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Haru." She whispered quietly. The first thing Haru said was, "Mommy, where's daddy?" Nakkeau pulled away and looked at her daughter half-heartedly. "I don't know sweety. But he'll come back, I promise."

"Nakkeau," Rei looked at his twin. "You have to leave." He had always cared about her ever since they were children. Nakkeau quickly turned towards him. "I can't. Not until Ken comes back." Inuyasha watched them, wondering how they could be so close even if after what he had done. "I know, but-." He turned towards the woods as did Inuyasha.  
>Ken quickly came out of the woods, breathing heavily. He had even more wounds than he did before. Nakkeau started running up to him but he yelled at her to stop. As soon as she did a black and white streak crossed her. She could feel blood dripping from her stomach as she tried to keep herself from falling to the ground. Ken started towards her but was forced to pull out his sword as he and, the figure that could now be seen as Iro, began fighting. Ken moved his eyes towards Nakkeau. 'I have to get to her.'<p>

"Mommy," Haru looked at her sadly. Nakkeau put a bloody hand on her daughter's face. "I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." She turned her head toward Ken.  
>Rei turned determinedly towards Ken and Iro. 'He needs to save her.' And in a moment he was gone and in between the two vampires. "I'll take care of this bastard!" Rei pushed Iro back. "You just go save Nakkeau." Without a word Ken disappeared to go be by Nakkeau's side.<p>

"Ken." Nakkeau smiled at him. Ken wanted to smile back at her but couldn't. Seeing the woman he loved covered in blood was too much. Slowly, he picked her up and took their daughter's hand tightly. They began walking away and then they were gone (like how Naruto's dad is called the Yellow Flash or something like that). 'It'll be okay. I promise.'

Kagome angrily pulled the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's scabbard (and no it did not transform) and placed it in her bow. Before Inuyasha could pull her back, she quickly pulled back the bow string and let it go. Everyone watched the sword fly straight towards Rei and Iro. Rei saw it and shoved Iro in front it. Before Iro could dodge, Tetsusaiga went through him.  
>Rei moved back as Iro swayed back and forth angrily glaring at Kagome who glared back. Kagome knew what was going to happen next. She turned her head, grabbed Inuyasha's kimono and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I love you." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt the pain of the Tetsusaiga run through her body as she stayed close to Inuyasha but not that close so he could feel the Tetsusaiga. Time stopped for Inuyasha as he stared straight ahead in to her fading brown eyes. He didn't move but his expression changed. He was no longer shocked. He now tried holding back his tears. He grit his teeth as he held her close and slowly pulled the rusty old sword from her body.<p>

Rei should've stopped Iro. Almost everyone knew he could've. Angrily he grabbed Iro by the throat and threw him into the woods and finally walked towards him. Iro grinned at the angry young man. "How's it feel?" Rei stopped moving. "How's it feel to kill your own mother? You could've stopped me and you know it." Rei grit his teeth and drew his sword. "Killing me won't bring her back." "I-I didn't kill her!" Rei shouted at him. Iro was beginning to enjoy this. "If you didn't then who did?" "It was you." Rei stepped forward. "Me? I'm not the one who could've stopped me from stabbing your traitorous mother." "It doesn't matter if she was a traitor. She was still my mother and I loved her." Iro sighed and stood. "All right, fine." He stared at the angry and upset boy. "We both killed her." Iro smirked. Rei couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Everything began to make him feel dizzy. 'I killed her. I killed her.' He repeated in his head as his mother's smiling face kept appearing. He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth, and holding his head, crying out loud. "I killed her! I didn't mean to. My body just froze." Iro stood and walked up to him. "I've taken countless lives while you've saved many but none except one have only thanked you. They had all been to afraid of you to thank you for saving their pathetic life." Iro held out a bloody hand which Rei willingly took and stood up. "What do I do now?" Rei wiped a tear away. Iro smirked and stood behind him. "Just let me handle it. I'll take away your pain." He pulled Rei close tightly and covered Rei's mouth with his hand. Rei didn't move an inch. But as soon as Iro dug his fangs into his neck, he began digging his nails into Iro's arm, tears forming in his hazel eyes which were now turning blood red.

Inuyasha's whole body trembled as he held her close. Everyone was crying. Especially Shippo. 'I'm so sorry, Kagome. Why did you have to go and do something so stupid? You really blamed yourself that much for what you've done?' "I bet she's glad she's gone from this pathetic world." Rei stood above his father. "What did he do to you?" Inuyasha growled not having to look up. The smell of Rei's scent had changed and Inuyasha didn't like it. Rei didn't answer. Inuyasha asked again and again his son didn't answer. "Answer him! Please brother!" Aki cried. Rei's eyes moved toward his little sister. "Why should I?" He now stood in front of her, looking down angrily upon his younger sister. She held her baby closer to her chest as Rei got closer. Eijiiro stepped between the two siblings and glared into Rei's eyes smirked. "You're finally stepping in after all these years of loving her?" Eijiiro's expression didn't change nor did he move. "You're pathetic. I don't know what Aki sees in you. You still can't stand Inuyasha though he's beginning to treat you like he's one of your own." "Rei." Inuyasha slowly set Kagome's body down on to the ground and stood up. "You're the one who's pathetic. You think you're so tough but look at yourself. You're just someone trying to forget all the murdering you've done." "What about you?" Rei demanded. "What about me?" Inuyasha stared at him. "All these years you and mother had been fighting because of me and you knew I hadn't tried to kill her." Then he turned to Sora who only stared at him. "You can't even protect yourself without having to run and hide. You're such a coward. You only carry a sword just to act tough. You've never slain one demon in your whole life if I can recall. Whenever you went to visit everyone, you would only bring them gifts. If I were you I would've given them something a lot better." Sora grit his teeth upsettingly, knowing that it was true that everything Rei had said was true. Sora had been to afraid to slay a demon. He didn't really want to kill really. He didn't want to see a demon die.  
>"What about mother and Nakkeau?" Aki piped up. Rei scoffed. "Those two are just alike. Acting like watchdogs. It's annoying." "That's not true." Sora growled at his brother. "Mother and Nakkeau love us. They watch us because they care what happens to us. Mother couldn't stop talking and crying about you for years after you were gone. She didn't even smile. And Nakkeau," Sora paused. "She wasn't herself. Whenever she was upset or sick she didn't want anyone else but you. When she finally met Ken, she realized he that he could take away some of her loneliness but she still needed you there. Ken and mother and Haru weren't enough for her." But Rei wouldn't listen. He immediately threw Eijiiro aside and walked up to his little sister who stood there, to scared to move. His blood red eyes stared right into her bright hazel eyes which were filled with fear. 'Why do I feel sad and angry and so much hatred?' Aki thought to herself as her brother grabbed her. 'Could he be possessed?' She looked down curiously at her little Yui.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Rei?" Aki slowly put down her curly haired baby girl on the ground close enough so Eijiiro could take her. "Are you po-" Aki didn't have time to finish for she realized she was now in a dark part of the woods standing in a front entrance to a large cave. "Brother? Where are we?" She squeezed his hand but he stayed silent as they began heading into the dark cavern. Water dripped from the ceiling and Aki could her footsteps echoing off the walls. She could smell the mustiness coming from the dampness of the rocks. She sqeezed her brother's hand tighter when she saw a light. "Rei, please. I want to go back." She tugged on his black cloak lightly. He stopped, a little light reflecting on his face so Aki could see his face. "Why? Just so Eijiiro can keep hating father and father acting like I really did try to kill mother." Aki ran in front of him, giving him a concerned look. "No, of course not! I-" "You made it." A voice Aki thought she'd never hear again interrupted. She spun around, fear in her eyes, clinging to her brother once again as he held her by arm and started walking toward Keiichi. He sat there on a golden throne, his right foot up on the chair and his elbow resting on his knee. His chin rested on his left hand with his elbow on the gold chair arm. He smirked at Aki as she was immediately pushed in front of him. She trembled as she stood kneeling before Keiichi, wide eyed. 'Why? Why big brother? Why would you go do something so stupid? You know my fear and yet you've taken me to it.'  
>"Rei," Keiichi brought Aki out of her thoughts. "Bring your mother here. I want to see how your father will react when I bring her back then kill her again." "I can't do that." Rei glared with blood red eyes at Keiichi. Keiichi stood up, grabbing Aki by her arm and pulling her along harshly toward Rei. "Why not?" "My family. That's why." Rei answered, unafraid, staring down into the muscular boy's eyes when the boy reached him. Keiichi pushed Aki away and pat Rei on the shoulder, smiling. "Family huh?" He quickly drew his sword, gritting his teeth angrily and drove it through Rei. "Pathetic." Keiichi held the sword tightly, watching Rei's face. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto Keiichi's hand, the blood from his wound almost poured out but Rei held his wound as best he could while trying to stay standing.<br>Aki ran to her brother, crying. "Big brother! Come on don't die! Please don't die!" But he only smiled at her with weak eyes that were hazel once again. Keiichi pulled his sword from Rei making Rei cough up more blood and fall against the hard rock wall. "Rei!" Aki squeezed his arm. "It'll be alright." Rei hugged his scared little sister. As Keiichi was reaching out to them quickly, Rei whispered lowly to her "Hang on to me tightly." And she did. She buried her head deeply into his blood covered chest. She felt a strong wind and tightened her grip on her brother.  
>She opened her eyes when everything was still. They were in the woods, probably somewhere near everyone else. Aki looked up at Rei who let go of her slowly and began stumbling back towards a large tree. "Brother!" Rei fell and slowly slid down the trunk of the tree, smiling happily at Aki. "I'm sorry for what I did. Tell everyone I didn't mean what I had except Eijiiro, he needs to start protecting you better." His smile didn't fade, even when Aki wasn't smiling. "You can tell them that yourself." She began dragging him by his bloody kimono. 'I wish I wasn't so weak.' She began crying but she didn't realize she had made it to the edge of the forest until her big brother weakly held her in his arms. Their father was standing in front of them, glaring down at his eldest son with hard, scared eyes. Angrily, Inuyasha said, "Get up." "But father, he's-" Aki protested. "Aki go. This is between me and your brother." Inuyasha stared at Rei. She didn't protest and headed back to the house.<br>Inuyasha turned his head back toward his son. "Get up." "I can't." Rei struggled. Angry, Inuyasha kicked his son full force in the stomach. "I said get up." Rei tried but fell back. "Your mother would hate me right now for what I'm doing." Inuyasha looked away with sad eyes.


	8. Ideas Please

Ideas please! Writers block : (

I have 2 other stories going but I haven't posted either of them yet plus I can't give them good names.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey, it's me! Sorry for not updating but my life or whatever you want to call it has been sort of busy lately. I don't know when I'm going to update because apparently a ****_certain family member_**** is keeping tabs on mine and Narugirl12''s Fanfiction. I don't know how she can when she doesn't even know what our pennames are *makes angry face*. But anyway, I'll try and update.**

**I had to do a letter on what happened last year at the last college I went to, what I liked, and blah blah. It took me a long time because I kept putting it off. But I finished it yesterday and am now waiting for Narugirl12 to tell me what the name of the Kingdom Hearts story she's reading.**

**P.S. Sorry for a short author's note. I'm not good with these types of things. *Sigh* Like I said: i'll try updating.**

**P.S.S. I also realized I had used the same name twice (Sumiko) in two other stories (Sango's Life in Japan and Which is the real future?). I don't know what to really do. I had used the name Sumiko first in Sango's Life in Japan and then without realizing it, in Which is the real future?.**


End file.
